Into the Storybook
by blackkitten13
Summary: A mysterious book, an accidental spell, three tales and six Nations. Now, they must finish the tale and get the happy ending or never get back home. Will they make it out alive? Featuring the tales of Alice in Wonderland, The Snow Queen and Rapunzel.
1. Our Tale Begins

**INTO THE STORYBOOK  
><strong>**OUR TALE BEGINS**

* * *

><p>The Nordic Household was close to empty on the day our story began. Two people walked up the cobblestone walkway that led to the Scandinavian home. The first one had messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes. He appeared to be rather slender. He chose dress in a green dress military uniform, which consisted of a green jacket, a brown Sam Browne belt, green pants tucked into his boots, an off-white shirt and a tie that was a shade of green that was slightly darker than the rest of his uniform, and a pair brown boots that almost came up to his knees. His eyebrows were very prominent and bushy. He looked to be about twenty-three. The second man had shaggy, strawberry blond hair, and wore a small pearl-like earring on his left ear. He had red eyes and a small fang on the left side of his mouth. He chose to wear a small, black top hat with two ribbons coming off of it (one red and one yellow) which seemingly defied gravity by staying on one side of his head, a large black trench coat with a blood red brooch on the pocket, a white dress shirt with a black tie, dark violet pants, black boots that laced up almost to his knees, and black gloves. The cuffs of his coat were striped white and red vertically. He appeared to be in his early twenties.<p>

The one clad in black knocked on the old, wooden door. The one in the green tapped his foot impatiently against the stone. A few seconds later, the door opened. Standing there was another man, who seemed a little feminine in body shape. He had short, light blond hair swept off to the right and dull blue eyes. He wore a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. He sported a Nordic Cross barrette in his hair, and had a detached hair curl that floated independently beside his head.

"God morgen, Arthur," he said to the one in green and turned to the one in black, "God morgen, Vladimir."

"Morning, Lukas," replied Arthur, "Is anyone else home?" Lukas shook his head.

"Everyone went out to do something earlier this morning. It will be just us three."

"Woo!" Vladimir said happily, "So, vat are ve doing, Lukas?"

"I believe it's something you will enjoy, Vladimir. I have to basement set up already. Just follow me." Lukas disappeared inside the house, with Arthur and Vladimir following behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not to far away, three young girls were running for their lives.<p>

Three teenagers, all in their late teens, ran as fast as they could away from the man chasing them. This wouldn't be an issue...if the man wasn't wielding a cleaver.

"GET BACK HERE!" the man yelled as the three girls turned a sharp corner.

"Hanna, what did you do?!" yelled one of the girls. She had dark brown hair that fell on her shoulder, a light tan and burning brown eyes. She chose to wear a dark red tank top, a sky blue sweater around it and tied it off with a transparent red scarf. She also wore a pair of black leggings and woven sandals. She seemed to be at least twenty years old.

"I didn't do anything!" the tallest of the three girls yelled back. She had medium length, light blonde hair, pale skin and sparkling green eyes. She wore a pair of dog tags, a white jacket with a teal t-shirt underneath. Her pants were a smoky gray and pulled over her brown combat boots. This teen seemed to be about seventeen.

"You must have done something while Flora and I stepped out of the shop!" shouted the third girl as she made her way past the people. She looked to be about eighteen. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were light brown. She wore a tan military uniform, with her shirt being black and her tie being a bright blue. She had a brown belt around her waist also. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached to just midway down her back and a gravity defying curl stuck up from the right side. Her bangs were visibly held back with four hair pins- two of them gold and two of them red- which mirrored each other. She wore a pair of black boots as well.

"Shut up, Rosaria!" Hanna ducked as something flew past her head. "All I did was insult the guy's food a little bit! Nothing more!"

"HANNA!" Flora and Rosaria shouted in unison.

"Calm down! We just make a left here, and the house isn't far!" The three girls slid around the corner and scampered towards the Nordic home.

* * *

><p>Back with the boys, Lukas had led his friends down into the basement. It was labeled as off limits and for Lukas's use only.<p>

Lukas wrapped a dark blue cloak around his shoulders and his companions did the same, only Arthur's was dark green and Vladimir's was dark red.

"Alright Norway," said Arthur, losing the human name since the three countries were no longer out in the open, "What did you find?"

"I was cleaning out my storage of books to see which ones I could give away," Norway began, "That's when I found this." Norway blew the dust off a thick, leather bound book. The other two coughed as Vladimir cleared away the dust. On the cover were the words: "Legends and Myths" in bright gold lettering. Vladimir seized the book from Norway's hands, with his red eyes sparkling.

"Romania!" Norway exclaimed. Romania opened the book. It's pages were yellowed with age and the words written upon each page were those of fairy tales.

"You brought us here for a storybook?" Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Norway nodded.

"Don't act like that, England. I brought you both here because I have never seen that book in my collection before."

"I don't see vat ze problem is," said Romania as he continued to flip through the book, "Zis book is very entertaining! Down to ze last detail!"

"Romania, stop your fangirling and let me see the book," ordered England. The Romanian frowned and stuck his tongue out at his British friend. England took the book from Romania and walked over to the magic circle Norway had drawn on the floor.

"A simple tracking spell ought to do the trick," Norway said as he took one end of the star drawn inside the circle. England looked down at the star.

"Norway," he said, looking at the emotionless Nordic. "Why are there six ends of the star you drew?" Norway shrugged.

"I always draw them like that." England shook the thought out of his head and took his place at the circle, and Romania did the same.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Norway and Romania said in unison. England took a breath.

"Show us whence it came…" A green glow casted from underneath England.

"Vis oss som forlot denne spor bak…" chanted Norway. A blue light shimmered from the Norwegian's feet.

"Cine a plecat micul nostru indiciu în urmă!" Romania chanted happily. Red light flooded out from his feet.

"VESTIGIUM!" the three boys said at once. The book began to glow white. The pages flipped through themselves rapidly.

Suddenly, the Magic Trio heard the door above slam.

"NORWAY!" England yelled, "I thought you said that the house would be empty!"

"That's what I thought," said Norway through gritted teeth. The sound of rapid footsteps could be heard above them, followed by several crashes.

"Zat doesn't sound good…" Romania muttered.

"Greenland…" Norway seethed. "She, Philippines and Sicily went out! She must have gotten herself in trouble again!"

"Well, we have to get them to leave!" shouted England. His magical aura began to unknowingly grow stronger. Suddenly, the basement door opened, and the three teenage countries ran in, slamming the door behind them. The girls ran towards the boys, not noticing they had stopped on the other star points.

"Kom deg ut herfra!" Norway yelled. Greenland shook her head so her sweaty blonde hair stuck to her face. The boy's aura grew brighter.

"Nu este sigur pentru tine!" exclaimed Romania. Sicily shook her head and clung onto Romania's arm in fear. The Romanian's aura and face both grew redder.

"No! Tenere al sicuro!" cried the girl. The aura around the book began glowing to an unimaginable brightness. All of the Nations shielded their eyes.

"What did you do?" yelled Norway.

"We didn't do anything!" snapped Philippines, "You were the ones who have all of the magic!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! ARGH!" England fell to the ground. Philippines bent down to pull him back up, but a green glow surrounded the Brit, and as soon as she touched him, it surrounded Philippines as well. The two nations screamed as they faded into the light. The light swirled in the air for a moment before shooting down into the book,

"Arthur!" exclaimed Greenland. She reached out to try and catch the light, but she began glowing an icy blue. Norway's dull blue eyes widened.

"Hanna!" he shouted. The Nordic seized her wrist as he himself started to glow blue. "Get away from there!" Before Greenland could take a step away from the book, both of the Nordics were engulfed in their blue lights and sucked into the pages.

"Don't move," Romania said as Sicily clung onto him, absolutely shaking. The two were surrounded in red light and shot into the book. The old book flipped through its pages before stopping. In swirled letters at the top of the page were: **_Alice in Wonderland_**


	2. Philippines in Wonderland 1

Philippines in Wonderland

Part 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

* * *

><p>Philippines woke up with a splitting pain in her head. She sat up and blinked. Then, she gasped. Philippines was no longer in the Nordics' basement with the other countries. Instead, she was in a carriage of some sorts. She looked down and saw that she was no longer in her comfortable attire. Her clothes had switched out to a bright blue dress, one that looked like it belonged in 1800s Europe. Philippines's dark hair was pinned back with several blue flowers.<p>

"Good, you're awake." Philippines's dark gaze looked at the voice's owner. It was China. The strange thing was that he was dressed as if he belonged to 1800s Europe, too.

"Ch-China!?" stuttered the Filipino girl. China rolled his golden eyes.

"Don't call me such, aru. Flora, you fell asleep as soon as we got in here. If you were asleep any longer, we might have been late!" Philippines's head began spinning. The last thing she remembered was getting surrounded by England's magic green aura. Then, nothing. She was confused as hell, and where was England?

"I doubt they'll notice if we're a little late," Philippines muttered.

"They will, aru," China snapped back. Philippines felt like sticking her tongue out at the Asian, but held herself back. She didn't know whether or not this was real, and if she ruined the relation between their two countries, her boss wouldn't be happy. "Are you even properly dressed?"

"I hate corsets, and I'm against them." The truth was that Philippines never wore a corset. Sicily complained about them, so they had to be horrible. "And who says what's proper? What if it was agreed that 'proper' was wearing a fish on your head? Would you wear it?"

"Flora."

"To me a corset is like a fish."

"Qǐng. Not today." Philippines felt frustration flow through her veins.

"Antonio would have laughed," she muttered as she looked out of the window. Spain loved the girl's sense of humor and laughed nearly every time Philippines said something funny. She looked back over at China, who had a look of hurt on his face. Philippines raised an eyebrow. Why would China get upset if she had only mentioned Spain? Whatever the reason, Philippines began to regret her words.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm just tired."

"Did you have bad dreams again, aru?" China asked after a moment's pause. Philippines nodded, unsure if this was the correct answer or not.

"It's always the same one. I-I can't remember what it is or what happens. Do you think that's normal? To have to same recurring dream and not remember it?"

"I don't know." China pulled a necklace out of his pocket and tied it around Philippines's neck. "You look měilì, aru. Can you smile? For me, aru?" Philippines laughed silently and managed to give a small smile.

* * *

><p>Not long after, the two Asians arrived at a party, which was in full swing. Everyone was dressed in fine summer clothing that still looked like they were from 1800s Europe. China led Philippines to two familiar people- Switzerland and Hungary. They both looked like aristocrats.<p>

"Ve thought you vould never arrive!" said Hungary happily. "Flora, Francis is vaiting to dance vith you. Go on!" Francis...that was France's human name. If anyone knew where to find England, it was France. Philippines nodded and walked to the party guests. Unfortunately, she had caught the last bits of the conversation between Switzerland, Hungary and China.

"You're very late! Now everything vill have to be rushed through!" seethed Hungary.

"Duìbùqǐ," China said, quickly apologizing,"We were-"

"Never mind!" Philippines heard Hungary leave and Switzerland sigh.

"Elizabeta has been planning zhis for years," the neutral country said, "Don't mind her." China sighed and nodded.

"I wish Antonio was here…" sighed the Asian.

"My condolences, Yao. I think of your partner often. He vas truly a man of vision." Philippines gasped silently. So, Spain was...dead? He couldn't have been dead! She had just seen him yesterday!

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't think I have taken advantage of your misfortune."

"Of course not. I'm pleased that you've purchased the company." Company? Why would China give a company to Switzerland? Philippines shook her head. This all sounded like something out of a storybook.

"I vas a fool for not investing in his mad venture vhen I had zhe chance." Philippines slowed her pace so she could hear more, but someone pulled her into the crowd of dancing party goers. The brunette looked at the hand's owner and was met with the sapphire gaze of France.

"I've been looking for you, ma chérie," said the Frenchman with a smile. Philippines felt her heart skip a beat, but she remained focused on her goal- finding England and getting home.

"Really?" Philippines said casually. "You have?" She laughed nervously as France nodded.

"Do you care to dance with me?" Philippines nodded. Hopefully she could get close enough to France in order to find out England's location.

* * *

><p>Philippines found something strange about France as the two danced together. He wasn't his usual flirty self. He seemed to be stiff and refined...like Austria, and it didn't suit him. The two talked as they danced, and Philippines's suspicions were confirmed. Something was wrong with France.<p>

"Are you feeling alright, Francis?" Philippines asked. France nodded.

"I feel ze same as always," he answered.

"Have you seen Arthur around?" France gave her a look of confusion.

"Arzur?" Philippines's eyes widened. France and England were neighbors, and they were always fighting with each other. How could France forget him?

"Yes, Arthur. You know, blonde hair, green eyes, incredibly thick eyebrows?" France rolled his eyes.

"You must be imaging zis Arzur. I believe it iz best if you kept any visions you 'ave to yourself." Philippines frowned slightly and looked at the ground. If Spain were here, she wouldn't feel so alone. She wanted to get out of this weird dimension and go home! She felt something brush against her arm, and France spun her away from some other dancers.

"Désolé!" France told them, "Miss de Cartel is just distracted today!" He turned back to Philippines. "Where is your 'ead?"

"I was just thinking," replied Philippines. France sounded so harsh. Something was definitely wrong with this situation. "Antonio said he sometimes thought about six impossible things before breakfast. They always made me laugh." France rolled his eyes again and looked over at someone. He stopped in his dancing, and so did Philippines.

"Meet me under ze gazebo in five minutes." France gave a slight bow to Philippines before walking off. The Asian girl's head was pounding. Spain was supposedly dead, and France wasn't acting like himself. All of this sounded like something out of a fairy tale!

Philippines's dark eyes widened in shock. The book. Both she and England must have been sucked inside the book, and now Philippines was trapped in a fairy tale. She had to find England and get out of here!

"We have a secret to tell you." Philippines jumped and turned around. She came face to face with Taiwan and Vietnam.

"It's not a secret if you're telling me," said Philippines, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I told you we shouldn't," Vietnam said. She sounded slightly angered. Taiwan waved her off.

"I told you we should!" the Taiwanese said.

"If we tell her, she won't be surprised."

"Will you be surprised?" Taiwan asked Philippines.

"I am curious as to what you guys are talking about…" admitted Philippines.

"We won't," Vietnam stated.

"Maybe we shan't," said Taiwan with a smile. Philippines clenched her fists in frustration.

"I wonder if Yao knows that you two swim naked in the pond," the Filipino said. Both girls' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would." Philippines's dark eyes caught sight of the Chinese man. "There he is now." She started to walk toward him.

"Francis is going to ask to marry you!" blurted out Taiwan. Philippines froze. France was going to do what? Someone placed their hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from the two girls.

"You've ruined the surprise," said the person. Philippines turned and saw Japan leading her away. "I wourd strangre them if it weren't wrong. Everyone went through so much troubre to keep it a secret."

"Everyone knows about this?!" Philippines asked in surprise. Japan nodded.

"That is why everyone is here. Francis-san is going to ask you under the gazebo. When you say 'yes'-"

"If I say yes," Philippines cut in. She didn't want to marry France. She and France were friends and nothing more. That had to be established several times. Japan stopped at gave Philippines a cold look. Shivers ran down her spine. That look reminded her too much of the same look Japan had before he attacked Philippines during the 1940s.

"Who wirr you marry then?" he asked. Philippines looked over at France, who was blowing his nose. He studied the contents of his kerchief, then folded it and put it in his pocket. Philippines's face coiled in disgust.

"I don't know."

"You are twenty years ord, Frora. Your beauty won't rast forever. You don't want to be a burden on Yao-san, do you?"

"Hindi," Philippines replied in her native tongue, "I don't."

"So you wirr marry Francis-san. You wirr be as happy as I am with Arfred and your rife wirr be perfect. It's arready decided." Philippines opened her mouth to speak, but someone cleared their throat loudly, interrupting their conversation. It was Hungary.

"Flora dear," the Hungarian said sweetly, "Shall ve take a valk through the garden? Just you and me?" Before Philippines could answer, Hungary jerked her away.

* * *

><p>Hungary dragged Philippines to a beautiful rose garden. The two ended up walking side-by-side in silence. Philippines felt uncomfortable.<p>

"Do you know vhat I've alvays hated?" asked Hungary, breaking the silence. Philippines looked at her and shrugged.

"Erm...You hate Prussians?" Philippines guessed. Hungary- well, the real Hungary, anyway- was always hitting Prussia in the back of his head with her skillet. Hungary shot her a look and laughed silently.

"Yes," she answered, "But I also hate ugly grandchildren. Flora, you are very beautiful. You're bound to give birth to...idióták!" Philippines jumped when Hungary's voice rose. "The gardeners planted white roses vhen I asked for red!"

"You could always just paint the roses red…" Philippines suggested. Hungary raised an eyebrow.

"Vhat a strange thing to say. Come on." Hungary picked up her pace and began speaking. However, Philippines tuned her out. She felt upset and was starting to feel homesick. She needed to find England, and it was obvious that he wasn't here.

The sound of bells fell upon Philippines's ear as something large darted past.

"Did you see that?" the Asian asked. Hungary shook her head.

"See vhat?"

"A rabbit, I think." Hungary scoffed.

"Nasty little things. I do enjoy setting the dogs on them. Hurry up." Hungary began to move even quicker, causing Philippines to jog just to keep up with her. Philippines looked around the garden, and saw it. It was surprisingly Canada. He was in a dark red-violet waistcoat and was dressed like an old fashioned messager. The strange thing was that he had blonde rabbit ears on his head and a fluffy tail- like a rabbit. Canada noticed Philippines staring at him and darted behind a tree in fright.

"Vhat are you staring at?" Philippine turned back to Hungary.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Canada peeked out from behind the tree and beckoned Philippines toward him. "Um...Excuse me." Hungary opened her mouth to speak, but Philippines rushed after Canada before she could.

* * *

><p>"Matthew!" Philippines called, "Matthew! Please come out!" She sighed. The Canadian was nowhere to be seen. She wandered aimlessly until she heard the sound of two people. It had to be Canada. Philippines ran towards the noise and gasped at the sight she saw. It was America, who was kissing Vietnam passionately.<p>

"Alfred?!" At the sound of her voice, Vietnam ran off and America turned around, staring at Philippines in shock and surprise.

"Flora!" exclaimed America, "I-I-I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can." Philippines crossed her arms and waited to hear America's excuse.

"Please don't tell Kiku! Think about him. You wouldn't want to ruin his relationship, would you?" Philippines's eyes widened.

"Me?!" she said in shock, "I'm not the one who's-"

"Zere you are!" Philippines turned at saw France approaching the two. "I told you to meet me under ze gazebo!" Philippines tried to retaliate to both of the men, but France took her by the wrist and led her away from America.

* * *

><p>The European and Asian stopped under a white gazebo which everyone was crowding around. The shadows of the pillars fell upon Philippines's face like prison bars. She glanced over at a string quartet discreetly positioned in the shadows with bows poised. France dropped to his knee.<p>

"Flora de Cartel…" He began.

"Francis…" Philippines muttered. She noticed something crawling on his shoulder.

"What?"

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." France frantically brushed at his shoulder, trying to knock the caterpillar off. "Don't hurt it!" Philippines let the caterpillar crawl onto her finger, then placed it gently onto a tree branch.

"You'll want to wash zat finger." Philippines rolled her eyes. Looking out in the crowd, Philippines noticed Hungary motioning for France to hurry.

"Flora de Cartel, will you be my wife?" he blurted out. The question hung in the air. Philippines wasn't sure whether to answer or not. She had to find England and get home, not marry France!

"I...I...well, everyone expects me to…" the Asian stuttered, "And I won't be beautiful forever...but this is happening so quickly...I think...I...I…" Philippines looked around the crowd. Her eyes landed on Canada, who was in the shadows and was motioning for her to follow him. "I… I need a moment." Philippines turned and ran away from the crowd and France, her feet flying like the wind.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Philippines cried as she chased Canada across a meadow. Canada made a turn, and Philippines lost sight of him. She sighed. "MATTHEW!" Philippines looked around the area she was now in. As she approached a rabbit hole, something grabbed her by the ankle, and Philippines screamed. She tumbled down the hole, screaming all the way down. She frantically made a grab at the walls, which were hung with paintings, ancient maps, cracked mirrors, demonic masks, etc. She pulled out books, jam jars, a crystal ball, a badger claw, a monkey's hand and a human skull in her frantic effort to stop herself. And down she fell. It began to grow dark as if the day was passing into night. And yet still she fell. Finally after what seemed like hours, Philippines hit the bottom, smacking her head on the wooden floor.<p>

"OW!" Philippines exclaimed, rubbing her head. "WHOEVER PULLED ME DOWN HERE I WILL HURT YOU!" Philippines heard a whimper. She ignored it and stood up. She was in a round hall with many doors. She walked over to one of the doors and tried to open it. It was locked. Philippines tried to open another one and another one. After trying everything, Philippines knocked on one of the doors.

"Is there anyone there?!" she called out. There was no answer. She moved around the hall and tried to doors again. Every door was locked. She sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon a three-legged glass table with a small key sitting on top. Philippines picked up the key and tried it in one of the doors. It was too small for the lock. She tried it in a few doors, and all of the locks too small. Philippines was about ready to give up. That's when she came upon a curtain. Curious, she pulled it aside to reveal a little door about two feet high. Grinning, Philippines tried the key in the door. It fit. Smiling, she opened the little door and bent down to look through to the other side. Through the small door, Philippines saw a beautiful garden with a fountain. Her eyes dazzled in wonder as she tried to make her way through the door. Unfortunately, it got stuck on her shoulders. Philippines pulled out of the doorway and frowned. That door seemed like the only exit out of the hall. She couldn't think of what to do next. Standing up, Philippines walked back to the table and dropped the key on it. Her eyes caught sight of a bottle on the table. She looked around and saw no one who could have put it there.

"Is someone here?" she called, "Matthew?!" Once again, there was no answer. Philippines sighed and turned back to the table. She glanced at the label tied to the bottle. It read "DRINK ME." Philippines opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. She recoiled in disgust.

"It smells like England's cooking." Philippines looked back at the small door and shrugged. "It is a dream after all...right?" Philippines took a swig of the liquid inside the bottle. She shuddered as the clear fluid slid down her throat. Philippines began to cough and gag from the taste.

"It even tastes like it!" Philippines coughed again before noticing the table had started growing. "What's going on?!" The table grew larger and larger before Philippines realized that she was shrinking. When her height became two feet, she stopped shrinking. The previously small door now loomed above the Asian. Philippines took a step and tripped. Her clothes were now too big for her. Groaning, Philippines dragged her clothes behind her and ran up to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked once more. Philippines groaned loudly in frustration. Philippines glanced back at the glass table, where the golden key was laying. She ran back to the table and attempted to climb the table leg. Unfortunately, Philippines ended up getting tangled in her over-sized clothes and fell back to the ground. She let out a frustrated yell before sitting up. She noticed a little box under the table from the corner of her eye. Philippines looked around the room. There was no one else there but her.

"This isn't funny, I hope you know that!" she yelled to the unseen stranger. Philippines walked over at picked up the box. Glancing around the room once more, she opened it. Inside was a cake with the words "EAT ME" written in icing. Philippines looked up at the key on the table.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself. Philippines took a small bite of the cake. It tasted like heaven in her mouth, so she took another bite. Suddenly, Philippines began to grow rapidly. Her clothes ended up fitting her again, but the Filipino wouldn't stop growing. The dress strained against her lightly tanned skin. The ceiling got closer until her head ended up grazing it. That's when the sudden growth spurt stopped. Philippines sighed in relief. She bent down and picked up the key. Crouching down, Philippines made her way to the little door and slid the key into the lock. She laughed to herself and went back to the table. Philippines picked up the bottle and took another swig of the disgusting liquid. She shivered and then shrunk back down to the height of two feet. Philippines gathered up the cloth and ran back to the door. She put the key in the lock and turned it. Philippines opened the door and stepped through.


	3. Philippines in Wonderland 2

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 2: Trouble and Danger**

* * *

><p>Philippines gasped as she entered the garden. It wasn't as beautiful as she thought it would have been, but it was still strangely beautiful all the same. Some parts of the garden were brown and all tangled. It's statues were broken and the plants were overgrown. The fountain was covered in mossy and was silent, seeing as no water flowed from it.<p>

"That's funny…" she muttered to herself, "This place seemed immaculate from where I was standing."

"I told you she was the right one!" Philippines heard a soft voice say. She turned to see Canada and a few others approaching her. They were Liechtenstein, Italy and Romano. Like Canada, they each had something different about them. Liechtenstein had small, blonde mouse ears on her head, a blonde mouse tail and a thin saber tied at her waist. Her pink dress was absent and was switched for a pair of pants instead. Both Romano and Italy were dressed like Canada was, but without the waistcoat and the fact that Romano was in red and Italy was dressed in green. Their human names were stitched on their collars.

"I'm not convinced you're right," said Liechtenstein sadly. She sighed as Canada threw his hands up in the air.

"How is that for gratitude?" he shouted with anger and surprise. Actually, it wasn't that loud, seeing as his voice was normally quiet. "I've been up there for weeks trailing her everywhere she went! I was almost eaten several times by wild creatures! Are you telling me I did that for nothing?!" Liechtenstein squeaked, which was appropriate considering she was a mouse.

"She doesn't look anything like herself!" Romano pointed out.

"Zhat's because she's zhe wrong girl!" Liechtenstein repeated.

"If she was the right one, then she would be," Italy added, sounding worried.

"But she isn't!" snapped Romano, "So she is not!"

"But if she were so, she would be."

"But she isn't. Stop contradicting me!" Philippines whistled loudly, causing the group's attention to fall on her.

"How can I be the 'wrong girl' when this is my dream?" said the Filipino angrily, "Or I think it is, at least. And who are you three to say otherwise?!" Italy smiled and bounced forward. He took Philippines's hand and shook it.

"I am Feliciano!" he said very quickly, "He's Lovino!"

"The other way around would be that I'm Lovino and he's Feliciano," added Romano.

"Ve should consult Roderich," Liechtenstein piped up, "Roderich vill know who she is." The group mumbled in agreement as Italy put his arm around Philippines.

"I'll escort you!" said the bubbly Italian. Romano pulled Philippines away from his brother and towards himself.

"I'll do it," he said. The two Italians began arguing- actually Romano was just yelling at Italy- pulling Philippines between the two of them.

"Are they always like this?" The girl asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," answered Canada. "I think it runs in their family or something." He turned to the Italians. "You can both take her there, alright?" Italy and Romano looked at each other before nodding. Both boys held out their hands, and Philippines took them cautiously. The small group of five started off on their way to meet Roderich. Philippines racked her brain, trying to remember who Roderich was. Since most of these people were the countries she knew, Roderich had to be one of the countries as well, but Philippines could not remember who held that human name.

* * *

><p>As they walked on, Philippines heard voices around them. The voices were talking about her.<p>

"It can't be her! She looks nothing like the girl. She is not even wearing the right dress!" they said. Philippines shook her head, and the voices stopped. She turned to Canada.

"Who's Roderich?" she asked. Maybe with the information she was given, Philippines could figure out who Roderich was.

"He is one of the wisest people in Underland," Canada explained. "He's the absolute."

"He's Roderich!" the Italians said in unison.

* * *

><p>As they continued, their pacing slowed. Philippines heard a familiar voice say: "Who are you?" The garden spread out thin and turned into mushrooms. Upon catching sight of Roderich, Philippines stifled a laugh. Roderich was Austria's human name. Austria was sitting on top of a mushroom, tapping his fingers on its head. Unlike everyone else, he was dressed the same as he was in the real world, except for the fact that his clothing was entirely the same shade of shimmering blue. Canada pushed Philippines towards the Germanic.<p>

"Roderich?" asked the Asian.

"You're not Roderich. I'm Roderich," said Austria, "Zhe question vas 'who are you?'"

"My name is Flora. Flora de Cartel." Austria smirked, which Philippines was certain that she had never seen him do.

"Ve'll see." Philippines clenched her hands into fists.

"What do you mean by that? I know who I am!"

"Yes, you should...stupid girl." Philippines really wished that the real Hungary was here. If she had heard his say that, the Austrian would be knocked unconscious in a heartbeat. "Unroll zhe Oraculum." Canada nodded at this order and pulled out an ancient looking parchment. He laid it out and unrolled it on a nearby toadstool.

"'The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland,'" Canada explained. Philippines looked at the scroll. It looked like a timeline. It showed all of the major events for each day. Each day had a drawing and a title.

"It's a calendar," she clarified.

"Compendium," snapped Austria. "It tells of each and every day since zhe Beginning of Underland."

"Today is Griblig day in the time of the Dark Queen," said Canada. He pointed to a illustration. It showed all six of the cast. They were looking at the Oraculum at the exact same moment.

"Show her the Frabjous day." Canada nodded and rolled the scroll out further, to show the future.

"Frabjous Day is the day that you slay the Jabberwocky!" exclaimed Feliciano. Philippines's dark eyes widened.

"Slay what?" Canada pointed to an animated illustration.

"That's the Jabberwocky," the Canadian said, his voice wavering in fright. Philippines looked at the drawing and gasped. The Jabberwocky was tall as a dinosaur with reptilian wings, scales, long sharp claws, and a pronged tail. A knight with short, dark hair in chain mail armor was fighting him with a shining sword.

"And there you are," Romano said, tapping a figure on the knight. "There you are with the Vorpal sword."

"There aren't any other swords that can kill the Jabberwocky," added Italy.

"If it isn't Vorpal, then the thing isn't dead!" Philippines nodded and looked closer at the drawing as it moved. The knight swung her sword, revealing her face in the process. The knight was unmistakably Philippines, and she had a deadly lust for blood in her dark eyes. The real Philippines recoiled in horror at the image.

"That's not me!" she exclaimed, "That can't be me! I promised Japan and America!" The five Underlanders stared at her. Philippines let a few tears slip from her eyes. Long ago, after WWII, the Asian had sworn to her friends that she would never hurt any other person without a good reason. Now these imposters were telling her she had to kill this thing!

"That's not me…"

"I told you…" said Liechtenstein.

"Please tell us, Roderich," Canada pleaded, "Is she the right girl?" Philippines looked at Austria's violet orbs with her own teary ones.

"No," he answered, "Not even close."

* * *

><p>Chaos erupted among the group. Everyone was yelling in their own languages, making Philippines's head spin. The Asian girl clenched her hands together and stamped her foot on the dirt.<p>

"Little imposter! Pretending to be the right girl!" voices exclaimed in Philippines's head, "She should be ashamed!"

"I was so sure about you…" Canada muttered in English. Philippines screamed, and shook the voices from her head. She looked up at saw the five staring at her, as if the situation was her fault.

"Excuse me! I didn't mean to be the wrong person!" Philippines said, wiping her face dry. That's when she realized something. "Wait a minute...this is my dream! I think it is, at least. Nevermind that! I'm going to wake up, and you'll all disappear! I'll find England and then I'll go home! Philippines closed her eyes tightly and pinched her arm. She opened them as pain shot up her arm. Everyone was still there. Philippines raised an 's curious.

"That's weird…" she muttered. Philippines pinched herself again as everyone continued staring at her. "This usually works." Liechtenstein pulled her saber from its scabbard.

"I could stick you if that would help," she said sweetly. Even under that tough exterior the book had given her, Liechtenstein was still the sweet girl Philippines knew.

"Yeah," Philippines said with a smile, "Thanks." Liechtenstein held out the blade and poked Philippines a little too hard with it. The Asian yelped in pain, but instead of the quiet yelp everyone was expecting, a thunderous roar crossed their ears. Everyone covered their ears, except for Romano and Austria. A monstrous beast smashed through a high wall. It had a huge furry body with the head of a rabid bulldog. Drool oozed from his squashed muzzle. Its fur was caked with blood and filth. Its teeth are shark like and broken, stained with blood. A foul stench emanated from it. Everyone scattered in fright, with each running off in a random direction.

However, the group was intercepted by a group of knights dressed in red and black armor. Each knight had a crest imprinted on their armor: a sliver crown with a knife stabbed through it. The knights seized any of the escapees they could. Philippines looked back behind her. She saw one of the knights holding a struggling Canada.

"MATTHEW!" she cried.

"UNHAND ME!" the Canadian begged, "RUN FLORA, RUN!" The knights tossed him into a caged wagon with several other creatures. Philippines nodded and continued running. She soon heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her. Philippines turned and saw the beast looming after her. Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she remembered and stopped. This was all a dream...right?

"Hopefully this is only a dream," Philippines muttered to herself. "Nothing can hurt me." Philippines turned around to face the creature. "You can't hurt me!"

"Vhat are you doing?!" Liechtenstein yelled from behind a tree, "Run!" Philippines stood her ground. She heard Liechtenstein groan. The small girl jumped onto the beast, her blade drawn. Pulling herself up, the Germanic drove her saber into the beast's eye. Philippines gasped, not expecting Liechtenstein to do such a thing. The monster bellowed in pain. Liechtenstein pulled out the blade, but the whole eye popped out by accident. The creature howled with pain. It whipped around and raked it's long claws across the closest thing- Philippines's arm. The Asian screamed in pain.

"Run!" yelled Liechtenstein. Philippines nodded and started running again.

* * *

><p>For how long she had ran, Philippines didn't know. She ended up running down a dirt path that ended up splitting into two. On the path were Italy and Romano.<p>

"Hey!" shouted Philippines. The boys turned around to see her. Italy smiled and waved. Philippines jogged up to the two, nearly out of breath. A road sign pointed south to "SNUD" and east to "QUEAST".

"Ve, we're glad you're alright!" said Italy happily. Philippines nodded in return, not able to speak just yet. "We just don't know where to go."

"It's this way! East to Queast!" Romano said

"I thought it was south to Snud!" The twins began to pull Philippines in each direction. An ear-splitting screech interrupted the argument. An enormous bird landed in from of the three. It looked like was part eagle and part ostrich. It made a "JUBJUB" sound as it snatched the Italians in the air and took flight. Both of the boys screamed in fear.

"NO!" shouted Philippines. She sighed. Now the Asian was on her own in a world she didn't even know. How could the situation get any worse?


	4. Philippines in Wonderland 3

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 3: Finding England**

* * *

><p>Philippines ran aimlessly through Underland. She finally came to a stop in a tangled forest. That's when she finally noticed the pain shooting up her arm. She took a look at her arm. Three, long gashes were bleeding profusely. Philippines hissed as she traced her fingers over them. This was confusing. She was a Nation, meaning her immune system was far quicker than that of any human being. So...why hadn't her wounds healed yet? That's when it hit her. Everyone was using their human names. Did that mean...she was human in this situation? Philippines groaned and stamped on the ground.<p>

"It looks like you ran across somezhing vith vicked claws," said a voice with a familiar accent. Philippines recognized it immediately. Spinning around, she saw Prussia floating in midair in front of her. He, like everyone else, looked strange. He had silver cat ears on his head and a silver cat tail that was waving back and forth slowly. His clothes changed from his Prussian blue uniform into a gray dress shirt and jeans. The top two buttons on his shirt with undone and the collar was flipped up. He had his flag tied around his neck like a bandana. He was grinning so widely, it seemed unnatural.

"And I'm still dreaming!" Philippines said, throwing her hand up in the air. Prussia's red eyes narrowed and his grin disappeared. His gaze fell upon Philippines's cut. Prussia licked his lips at the sight of it.

"Vhat zhe hell did zhat to you?" he asked. Philippines looked at the wound for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "It looked like a giant dog or something." Prussia raised a silver eyebrow.

"I think you mean zhe Bandersnatch." Philippines nodded. "In zhat case, vhy don't you let me have a look, Mädchen?" Before she could respond, Prussia vanished and reappeared right besides Philippines. The girl jumped in surprise. Prussia took the girl's lightly tanned arm in his hands. He traced his slender, pale fingers across the open wound, causing Philippines to wince. He hummed under his breath. Then, he leaned in and stuck his tongue out slightly. Philippines pulled away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked, slightly pissed off by the action. Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will get infected," he explained, "Zhe only person vithin five miles who can do zhat is me, and I'm sure you don't vant zhat pain to get vorse."

"I'll be fine." Prussia groaned.

"At least let me bind it for you, zhen." Prussia pulled an extra Prussian flag from the back pocket of his jeans and bound it around Philippines's wound.

"Salamat," Philippines said. Prussia tied the flag tightly around her arm.

"I'm Gilbert," said Prussia, "Zhough most people call me zhe Cheshire Cat every now and zhen." His wide grin returned. "Vhat do you call yourself, Mädchen?"

"Phili-" Philippines caught herself. "I mean...My name is Flora. Flora de Cartel." Prussia's eyes widened.

"You mean zhe same girl everyone is talking about?" Philippines groaned and threw her hands in the air.

"There is no way we are going into all of that again!" Prussia simply shrugged.

"Don't vorry," he said, "Zhis cat never gets involved vith politics. Zhat vould be mien bruder." Philippines laughed silently to herself. Prussia raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.

"You'd better get going."

"What way?!" Philippines shouted, "All I want to do is find my friend and go home!" Prussia seemed a little taken back by her words, but kept his cool composure

"Fine zhen," said the Prussian, "You seem a little lost, so let zhe awesome me help you. I'll take you to zhe Hare und zhe Hatter, nozhing else. Got it?" Philippines nodded. Prussia smirked and then suddenly disappeared into the air. Philippines looked around the tangled forest before spotting Prussia reappearing up ahead.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. Philippines nodded and ran up to the Prussian Cat. He took by the hand and led her down the path.

* * *

><p>After walking for what seemed like hours, Prussia and Philippines finally arrived at a strange looking house. The house looked like it was part hare and part house. The chimneys were ears and the roof was thatched with fur. The picket fence were rabbit feet, doorknob a bunny tail and the windows were pink rabbit eyes that looked round and that Philippines swore she saw blink.<p>

Out on the front lawn, there was a tea party that looked like it had been going on for years. The tea set was an odd mixture of cracked pots and chipped cups. The tablecloth was stained and threadbare, and the chairs were lopsided. Someone was slumped over in one of the chairs. His face was obscured, and Philippines couldn't see him properly. His clothes were a dark green waistcoat, with a green vest, black dress pants and a white dress shirt. He wore a black, ragged and scorched top hat upon his head that had an undamaged ribbon circling it. Philippines swore that it looked like the Union flag.

Next to him was Lithuania, dressed in similar attire, but his coat was a dark yellow, his vest was green, his shirt was red and he wore no hat upon his head. He looked paranoid and anxious, and he was constantly wringing his hands and the long, brown rabbit ears he had upon his head. Across from him was Liechtenstein, whom Philippines was glad to see that she had escaped the Bandersnatch. Speaking of which, Philippines noticed something new in her appearance. Liechtenstein now had the Bandersnatch's eye tied around a piece of string, which was tied around her neck.

Snickering, Prussia creeped up behind Lithuania and tapped him on his head. The Baltic jumped.

"What? Where? Who's there?" he said quickly. Lithuania spun around and saw Prussia standing behind him. His body relaxed as he leaned back in his chair. "Hello, Gilbert."

"Hallo, Hare," Prussia said with a snicker.

"Please don't call me that. You know my name is Toris." Prussia snickered once again as Liechtenstein stood.

"It's nice to see you again, Gilbert," she said sweetly. Prussia flashed a smile in her direction. "Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Nope!" said the Prussian, "You know trouble just calls me!" Liechtenstein laughed before turning to Philippines.

"And I see you made it out of zhe voods just fine. Sorry about zhat vound. I didn't mean for zhe Bandersnatch to hurt you like zhat."

"It's alright," said Philippines, "I'll be fine." At the sound of her voice, the man at the end of the table looked up with shock. Philippines met his eyes. He had the same messy blonde hair, same emerald green eyes, and the same unnaturally thick eyebrows. Both of their expressions brightened. They were transfixed on one another as he moved towards her, taking the shortest route by running across the top of the long table. The two came face-to-face and studied each other.

"I know your eyebrows anywhere!" Philippines said cheerfully.

"And the dark hair that is always cut to her shoulders," said the Hatter. The two cheered happily in the air. "Please tell me this is real?" Philippines nodded. "Then tell me, what's my name? My true name?" Philippines leaned into the the Hatter's ear.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you," she whispered, "England." The two pulled away from each other, smiling happily.

"Oh, it's the girl I've been looking for!" England said with a smile, "My fiery Philippines!"

"I hate to put a downer on zhis happy moment," interrupted Liechtenstein, "But Matthew brought us the wrong girl." England waved her off.

"It's absolutely Flora! You're absolutely my Philippines! I'd know you anywhere. I'd know her anywhere!" England took Philippines by the hand and lead her back over the top of the table. Philippines jumped and stumbled, trying her best not to step on any of the cups. England dropped back into his seat, and Philippines took the empty seat to his right one.

"Well, as you can see we're just having tea," England said coolly, "It's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return."

"You knew I would be coming?" Philippines asked. England nodded.

"That little incident sent us into the book. From my guess, we're in some bizarre version of Alice in Wonderland. Everyone here but you and me are just projections from our memories and such. They look and act real though, down to the last detail. And since both you and I were transported at the same time, I just figured that we would be in the same story." Philippines nodded. That's when something strange happened. England began to laugh quietly. A chill ran up Philippines's spine. That laughing was making England sound as if he was insane.

"You're terribly late, you know...naughty girl," said England. "Did you know that time became quite offended and stopped altogether when I told him? Not a tick ever since."

"Arthur…? Are you alright?"

"Yes yes, of course. But now you are back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day!"

"Please no."

"Oh, shh." England leaned in, "I"ll explain later. Oh, by the way I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M, and also, Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

"What?" Suddenly, Lithuania, Liechtenstein and England all clasped their hands up high in the air.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Darh Witsh!" they said in unison. Philippines raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"'Down with the Bloody Dark Witch'," Prussia translated as he picked up one of the teacups on the table, "Vith zhe Bloody Dark Witch being zhe Dark Queen."

"It's a code used by us," explained Liechtenstein, "The Underland Underground Resistance!" England raised a hand, silencing the girl.

"Come now, We simply must commence with the slaying and such…" he said. He looked up into the sky and raised his voice loudly, "Therefore, it's high time for Time to forgive and forget! Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first! Or, is in any case, most convenient! I'm waiting!" Everyone stared at the Englishman as he took a breath and leaned back in his chair. After a moment's silence, Lithuania tapped a watch he had in his hands, listened to it for a second and dipped it into his tea cup before listening again. His face lit up.

"It's ticking again!" the Baltic said happily. Prussia put his cup back down on the table with disgust.

"All zhis talk of blood and slaying has ruined mien taste," he said, sticking his tongue out for a moment. Philippines swore she saw a dark look in England's eyes as the Brit stood.

"Our entire world is falling into chaos and poor Gilbert is off of his tea," England said darkly. Prussia looked over at England.

"Vhat happened zhat day vasn't my fault, und you know it!" England's teeth gritted in anger. Enraged, he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, sending multiple cups flying.

"YOU RAN OUT ON US TO SAVE YOUR OWN ARSE!" he yelled.

"I DID NOT! IF YOU VOULD LET ME EXPLAIN-"

"You're a bloody idiotic wanker and-" Both Prussia and Lithuania stood up quickly and rushed to the two girls. Lithuania covered Philippines's ears and Prussia did the same to Liechtenstein as England began cursing faster and faster. All the madness he had built up was being released in one, sudden burst.

"Arzhur!" yelled Liechtenstein. England looked over at her and then over at Philippines. Her eyes were filled with fear. England jerked suddenly, causing his body to relax. He took a breath and sat back down.

"Thank you, Lili," England sighed, "I'm fine. Pardon me for that."

"Vhat's vrong vith you, Azhur?" said Prussia as he removed his hands from Liechtenstein's ears and leaned against the table. "You used to do zhe best Futterwacken in all of Vitzend." Philippines gave a confused look to the Prussian.

"Futter what?" she asked.

"It's a dance," explained Liechtenstein.

"On the Frabjous day, when the Light Queen once again wears the crown," said England "On that day, I'll Futterwacken...vigorously." England glared at Prussia. Philippines had seen that look on England's face. It was the same look he always gave his brothers.

In the distance, the group heard the sound of hoofbeats. Lithuania began shaking.

"What? No!" he said, his voice wavering, "The Knave! Hide her!" England quickly reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Philippines," England said quickly, "Drink this, now!" He dropped the bottle in her hands. Philippines looked at the liquid.

"Oh no…" she said, "There is no way you're getting me to drink this again!" England groaned and took back that bottle. He opened it and grabbed Philippines. He put the bottle to her mouth and forced the liquid down her throat. Philippines coughed as she shrunk down to the size of a doll. England snatched and empty teapot and shoved the girl inside, dress and all.


	5. Philippines in Wonderland 4

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 4: The Madness Within**

* * *

><p>England shut the lid to the teapot, concealing Philippines completely. He looked up as everyone around him relaxed their bodies and did their best to act normal...or at least as normal as you could get here. He heard the sound of a dog barking. His emerald eyes narrowed. If the memory he had received from the Hatter was true, then the one person he wouldn't want to meet in these circumstances was approaching. England reminded himself silently that he was to remain the Mad Hatter and not be himself.<p>

"Well, if it's not my favorite group of lunatics," said the Knave. England held back the urge to sneer at him. He had the same beige hair and the same cold violet eyes of one of his allies. His uniform was the black armor of the Dark Queen, with a long tan scarf added to it. There was no mistaking the face that stood before him. It was Russia.

Lithuania shuddered in fright at the Russian's presence.

"We're looking for the girl called Flora," he said darkly, "Her majesty wishes to speak with her." Russia looked down at a dog by his feet. The dog seemed to nod and went under the table, sniffing on the way. England tensed. Russia began to eye him curiously. The Brit laughed nervously.

"Speaking of the Queen…" said England quickly, "Here's a song we sang at her soiree!" He looked to both Lithuania, Liechtenstein and Prussia, who all grinned.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat! How I wonder where you're at!" the four sang madly. While they were singing, Russia walked over to England. As soon as the last line was sung, the Russian grabbed the Brit by the neck. England stopped in his madness, choking ever so slightly. He looked over at his companions. One of the knights hit Lithuania over the head with his weapon while another poured hot tea on Liechtenstein. England could have sworn he saw Prussia seething silently in anger as that happened.

"If any of you are hiding her, you know what will happen," Russia said darkly. He drew a line across his neck. England bit back the urge to start strangling him like he did to France at the last World Meeting.

"We've already lost them," England managed to squeeze out. Russia let go of the Englishman and began walking away. England smirked. "All together!"

"Up Above the World you fly! Like a tea tray in the sky!" sang the four. Russia sent icy looks at them while a dark aura surrounded him. The four began to laugh crazily. They continued their singing, despite the fact that the knights were hitting, choking and pouring tea on them. But the pain was necessary.

"Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle!" That's when England felt something on his legs. He looked down and saw a familiar looking dog. It reminded him of Germany. He began to smell the teapot England had in his lap. Looking around, the Brit saw that no one was watching him. Now was his chance. He leaned down closer to the hound.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Darh Witsh," he whispered. The hound stopped dead. England gestured towards the teapot he had. The hound dropped to the ground and began sniffing, pretending to have caught a new trail.

"Follow the hound," Russia ordered, catching sight of the dog. The knights followed it, but Russia remained.

"You all are mad," he spat. After a small pause, everyone but Russia began laughing hysterically. With a look of disgust, Russia left quickly. While Lithuania's, Liechtenstein's and Prussia's laughter stopped, England kept going. His laughter grew into that of a madman's.

"Azhur!" Liechtenstein yelled. England jerked again and took a sharp breath.

"I'm fine," said the Englishman, "Really, I'm fine." He moved the teapot to the table and lifted the lid before quickly closing it again.

"Sorry about that," he laughed shyly. "Hold on." England pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket and quickly made up a miniature ensemble for Philippines out of the tea cozy, a swatch of her old dress, and a little bit of magic. He opened the lid again and handed it to her.

"Give this a try." England closed the lid again to give her privacy. In a moment, there was a tiny knock on the lid. He opened it and helped the Filipino out in her remade clothes.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at making clothing. Though it's not half bad." Philippines twirled on the table, smiling.

"You did a good job, England." England smiled. At least the spell let him keep his magic. Although he'd rather have his sanity.

"Good thing Ludwig is one of us or you'd be…" said Liechtenstein as she drew her finger across her throat ominously. So the dog was Germany. England took note of Prussia shifting uncomfortably.

"It's best if we take her to Kiev," suggested Lithuania, "She'll be safe with the Light Queen."

"Can she get us out of this place?" Philippines asked England. The Brit shrugged. He swept his hat off his head and put it on the table.

"Your carriage, m'lady," he said. Philippines laughed.

"A hat?"

"Anyone can go by horse or rail. But, the absolute best way to travel is by hat. That and it's easier for me to keep an eyes on you at this size." Philippines laughed again as she sat on it. England saw her clinging on to the Union flag ribbon, unsure and nervous about her decision. "Farewell, all! Stay safe, and keep your heads!" The two started off on their journey to Kiev.

* * *

><p>The two walked together through a slightly burnt forest. Philippines moved from the hat and was now resting on England's shoulder. She was humming quietly to herself as they went.<p>

"'_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe,_" England recited. He could feel Philippines staring at him.

"What was that?" she asked, "England, are you sure that you're okay?"

"_The Jabberwock with eyes of flame. The jaws that bite. The claws that catch. Beware of the Jabberwock, my son. And the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. And he went galumping back,_" He finished before turning to the confused Philippines, "It's all about you, you know...In this world, I mean." Philippines crossed her arms and glared at him, her dark eyes growing cold.

"I'm not slaying anything. I made a promise," she said, "So keep that out of your mind!" England's gaze dropped to the ground in front of them. His mouth curled into a sneer.

"You don't slay…" he repeated. Philippines nodded defiantly. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Queen has done?" Philippines looked away from England as the Brit felt the madness rise within him. "You don't slay…"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!" Philippines retaliated, "I made a promise to America and Japan...the real America and Japan anyway." England glared at her with a cold look.

"You're not the same Philippines I know. Not anymore. The Philippines I know you are is so much more. You've lost all of that." England poked the girl in the stomach with his finger. "There's something missing in there." There was silence between the two for a long time before Philippines broke it.

"Tell me what the Dark Queen has done," she ordered. "You've been here longer than I have. You must know." England shuddered.

"When we were sent inside the book, the spell gave me one of the original Hatter's memories," said England, "It's not a pretty one."

"Tell me anyway. I can handle it." England grinned as he pushed his way through an area of foliage that had become twisted and black. The two emerged from the growth and into what was left of a town. England's expression grew grim.

"Here. I'll show you." England muttered a spell under his breath and a mirror formed in front of them. Philippines looked at England curiously as he waved his hand in front of the mirror. It glowed a bright green as an image began to materialize. "This is the memory as I see it. Like I said, it's not pretty. I was apparently the Hatter to the Light Queen at the time. All of my people were." Philippines gave England a weird look before turning back. The two gazed into the looking glass as the memory completely formed.

* * *

><p>The mirror's version of England was standing happily with his people. Everyone, adults and children, wore top hats. The mood was bright and festive. Philippines gasped as she saw who was beside Mirror-England. It was Ukraine. She was dressed all in white and had a beautiful silver crown on her head in place of her headband. She sat on her white horse with other members of her court, which included Canada- who was by the Queen's side and blushing heavily-, Lithuania and Prussia. Prussia had his red eyes on a small boy. He was blonde with blue eyes and was dressed in white robes. If the child had any unnatural features- they would have been covered by the clothing. To both of the viewers, the boy reminded them a lot of Germany. The members of the court were all dressed as they were, but their clothing was white and silver instead of their different colors. A knight dressed in white armor stood beside Ukraine, a shining sword in his hand. All of them seemed to be happy and smiling as the festivities went on. England pointed to the blade.<p>

"That's your weapon," he said, "That's the Vorpal Sword." Philippines nodded unsteadily. The woods in the mirror suddenly turned dark as enormous leathery wings blocked out the sun. Faces filled with terror as they watched the fearsome creature. The knight, stunned by the beast's magnitude, dropped the sword and fled in terror. The viewing England sneered at the knight's actions. Panic ensued among the party goers. People ran as the Jabberwocky shot fire at them. The Queen's horse reared in fright. Mirror-England made a mad grab for the reins. He successfully got a hold of them, and led Ukraine to safety as fast as he could move. As he left the scene, Mirror-England looked back. Canada was helping others escape the best he could. Lithuania was looking up and was shocked into paralysis. Prussia was hovering near to the people- who were protecting the children, which included the small boy Prussia was watching earlier. As the Jabberwocky descended upon them, Prussia panicked. He grabbed the boy he was watching and vanished with him pressed tightly to his chest. Chaos ensued. The two viewers saw Russia picking up the fallen Sword. He collapsed to the ground with it in his hands, and the Jabberwocky retreated. Moments later, Mirror-England returned to the scene. His face immediately filled with shock and horror at the place where his people took their final stand. Everything around him was burnt to a crisp. The earth was still smoldering. Only one burned and trampled hat remained. It was the hat England was currently wearing. The mirror Brit tossed his own hat away and picked up the burned one. He brushed the soot off and placed it firmly on his head. The memory dissipated from the mirror, which ended up disappearing altogether. England twitched as the scene finished playing. He felt both madness and guilt running throughout him.

"England?" said Philippines. She shook the Brit as hard as she could. "ENGLAND!" The Englishman jerked and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm fine," he said, "Just fine. Really, I am."

"Are you sure?" England nodded.

"It's just survivor's guilt," he muttered, "It's the thing that's driving me to insanity." Suddenly, England perked up as he heard something approaching them

"Did you hear that?" he asked Philippines, "I think I heard something."

"What was it?" Philippines asked nervously. England glanced back into the darkened woods before realizing what was happening.

"Dark Knights." They heard the bark of the hound. Thinking quickly, England dropped Philippines into his breast pocket and began running as fast as Italy.

* * *

><p>England dodged the trees' branches and leapt over the dead stumps. His emerald eyes lit up as he saw the edge of the woods opening up ahead. But there was a flash of black through the trees. England turned as one of the dark knights stepping out. He turned the other way, and another dark knight blocked his path. Soon, England and Philippines were surrounded.<p>

"I need you to go south to the Bluffs," England whispered, eyeing the knights warily, "I believe Ukraine isn't far from there."

"What about you?" asked Philippines. England swept his hat off as if in a conciliatory gesture to the approaching knights.

"I'll be fine. Just jump on the hat, now." Philippines nodded and did as she was told. England flung the hat as hard as he could, sending both it and Philippines flying over the trees.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY DARK QUEEN!" yelled the Englishman as he was surrounded by the knights. He knew deep in his heart that he would get out of this mess...some how.


	6. Philippines in Wonderland 5

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 5: The Dark Queen**

* * *

><p>The Hat landed in the soft grass. Philippines fell into the grass and looked back at the forest. She glanced over to the rolling hills that were southward of her. It had begun to get dark, and there were strange night sounds that fell upon her ears. She yelped and slipped under the relative safety of the hat for the night.<p>

The next morning, Philippines was awakened to the sound of something large sniffing outside of the hat. As she up, that large something flipped the hat over, exposing Philippines to the bright sunlight. She closed her eyes at the sudden brightness. Something pressed their nose against the girl's face, causing her brown eyes to open. It was a dog, a German Shepherd to be exact. The strange thing was that this dog had bright yellow fur, as if it were blonde, and his eyes were an icy blue. She recognized him as the dog Liechtenstein said was with the Resistance.

"Traitor! You were supposed to lead them away!" Philippines said angrily, "Arthur trusted you!"

"I had no choice," spoke the dog. His voice and accent sounded familiar. "I am zheir prisoner." The dog pawed at the black collar he was wearing. "It's cursed to keep me in zhis form." Philippines's sighed and kicked the dirt.

"What's your name?"

"Ludvig." Philippines smirked. So, this dog was Germany. No wondered Prussia was so uncomfortable when the name was mentioned. This was his brother. "Vould your name be 'Flora' by any chance?" She nodded.

"I'm not the girl everyone is talking about though," she said, "I'm just Flora, nothing else."

"Arzhur vouldn't have given himself in to zhe Dark Queen for just any girl." This made Philippines smile for a bit, until she realized what England just truly did.

"Where did they take him?" she asked.

"Most likely to zhe Dark Queen's castle in Minsk," Germany answered. Philippines looked over at the worn out hat, and remembered the pain England held in his eyes when he watched the memory.

"We're going to rescue Arthur," she stated.

"I'm afraid zhat is forbidden." Philippines's body grew tense with anger.

"I don't care! He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me!"

"Zhe Frabjous Day is almost upon us. You have to prepare to meet zhe Jabberwocky."

"I have had enough!" Philippines snapped, "Ever since I fell down that stupid rabbit hole, people have been telling me what I need to do and who I have to be. I have been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed inside a teapot! I have been accused of being the right girl and of not being the right girl. This is my dream! I'll decide how it goes from here!"

"I have strict orders to-" Germany said, before Philippines cut him off.

"I don't give a damn about your orders! Are you going to help me or not?!" Ludwig shook his head and laid down at Philippines's feet. She climbed up his leg and sat on his shoulders. Why couldn't the real Germany be like this?

"Take me to Minsk!" Philippines ordered, "And don't forget the hat!" The dog nodded and picked up the hat in his teeth. He ran towards their destination, with Philippines hanging out to the collar, trying her best not to fall off.

* * *

><p>After running a few miles, Philippines and Germany finally made it to Minsk. The walls surrounding the place were high and foreboding with a surrounding, murky moat. The two approached the moat cautiously. Philippines gagged at the sight she saw. There were decapitated heads floating in the moat. She looked across the murky gray water for a way across. However, only one way seem possible. She took a sharp breath. Philippines slid off of Germany's shoulder and stood on the bank of the moat.<p>

"I'm going to regret this…" Philippines muttered to herself as she jumped onto on of the floating heads. She wobbled for a bit, but stayed on. She jumped across the heads, one by one, until she reached dry land on the other side. Upon her feet hitting the dirt, Philippines released anything she had in her stomach onto the ground.

Wiping the vomit off of her mouth, Philippines looked up at the high wall. She glanced around the edges before sighting a crack just big enough for her to fit through. Smiling, she turned back to Germany.

"LUDWIG!" she called out to the German, "THE HAT!" Nodding, Germany picked up the hat with his teeth and sent it flying over the wall. Philippines groaned in frustration. She turned back to Germany, but he was already on his way to somewhere else. Philippines sighed and crawled through the crack.

* * *

><p>Philippines found herself in the bushes on the edge of a garden. A loud whack rang on her ears, then a cry of pain, followed by cheers and laughter. Curious, she peered through the bushes. What she saw amazed her. It was the Dark Queen and her court, and they appeared to be playing a game. Philippines looked at the Dark Queen and her jaw dropped. The Queen was wearing a long, black dress with a silver crown in her platinum blonde hair. Her dark blue eyes were cold and unforgiving. There was no mistaking who the Dark Queen was. It was Belarus.<p>

Belarus swung her mallet. There was that small cry again. Philippines looked around for the source. The ball rolled toward her and laid there, furry and gasping, in the grass. The Asian gasped. It was a hedgehog, tied by its four legs into an awkward ball. Its fur was matted and filthy, and its was face buried in the grass. THWACK! It cried out as it was hit again. Philippines never was one to judge a person by their cover, but this Belarus was more heartless than the real one. The hedgehog rolled to a stop near Philippines. She attempted to untie it, but it cried out fearfully. She quickly quieted it down, hoping not to be heard.

"I want to help you," she whispered to the hedgehog. The creature calmed down and allowed Philippines to untie it. It stared at her silently for a moment before succring off into the bushes. Philippines turned and saw a familiar person kneeling down next to her. It was Canada. His usual red-violet coat was switched out for a black page's uniform. He looked miserable.

"Thank god you're safe," he whispered, keeping his voice low enough so only Philippines could hear it. "But what are you doing here?! You should be far, far away!"

"I've come for two reasons," said the Asian. She motioned him closer, and Canada leaned it. With one very swift move, Philippines punched the Canadian in the chin. He put his hand to his face in surprise. "That was for dragging me here against my will!

"I admit, I did deserve that. I just hope it won't bruise."

"It won't."

"What's the other reason?"

"Arthur got captured because of me," Philippines explained. "I'm here to rescue him." Canada laughed a bit.

"You can't rescue anyone with your size!"

"Well, can you make me bigger than?" Canada nodded. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out one of the small cakes from earlier.

"It's called upelkuchen." Philippines took it and shoved it into her mouth hastily. "Don't eat all of it!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Philippines shot upward. Buttons flew off her torn garments. The seams strained and finally gave way. Canada covered his eyes and began blushing madly as Philippines grew right out of the shreds of her remaining clothes until she bursts through the bushes...stark raving nude.

Philippines looked down at the Dark Queen and her court. She silently thanked God that the bushes covered her vital regions. But, unfortunately, everyone was staring at her. A heavy blush formed on Philippines's face until she looked like a tomato.

"What is this?" Belarus asked. Canada came out of the bushes, still covering his eyes in embarrassment.

"It's a 'who', your Majesty," he said, "This is...um…"

"Um?" An idea came to Philippines's mind.

"From Manila!" she cut in and then winked towards Canada.

"What happened to your clothes?" Philippines looked down at her lightly tanned body.

"I-I-I outgrew them! I tower over everyone at home. They all laugh at me and ignore me, so I came to you. I thought you might understand what's it's like...to be forgotten." To her surprise, Belarus smiled.

"My dear girl," she said with her thick Slavic accent, "Anyone who is forgotten is welcome in my court." Well that was the unexpected answer, but it worked. "SOMEONE FIND HER SOME CLOTHES! USE THE CURTAINS IF YOU MUST, BUT CLOTHE THIS ENORMOUS GIRL!" Belarus barked at her court, causing all but three to scamper away.

* * *

><p>Clothing was hastily made for the now oversized Philippines, and the girl was brought to the throne room. As of right now, she was standing in front of Belarus. The Dark Queen was tapping her fingers against her ornate throne. There was a chair next to her. Belarus gestured to it.<p>

"Sit," she ordered. Philippines sat down next to her quickly. With a wave of her hand, Belarus dismissed her court. The Courtiers gave a dark look at Philippines before leaving.

"I wonder where my boys are…" Belarus muttered to herself before turning to Philippines. "You must meet them. BOYS!" Belarus snapped her fingers. Instead of the Underlanders Philippines expected, Romano and Italy rushed into the room. They were no longer dressed in their red and green clothing, but they were dressed in all black. The Italians looked as miserable as Canada did and were staring at the ground.

"There you two are," said Belarus, "Aren't they entertaining? They have the strangest way of speaking. BOYS! Speak for us. Amuse us." The boys didn't speak, and Italy hid behind his brother. Belarus's expression darkened. SHe stood up and kicked Romano as hard as she could. Philippines winced as Romano clutched his leg.

"Speak!" Romano looked up to yell at the Dark Queen, but his hazel eyes landed on Philippines instead. He nudged his brother. Italy looked up and caught sight of Philippines as well.

"Is that…?" muttered Romano. Philippines put her finger to her lips, trying to tell the boys to be quiet.

"No, it isn't," Italy said, understanding what Philippines was gesturing for, "Not one bit."

"Yes, it is! I can see it with my own eyes!" Philippines waved her hands frantically and shook her head.

"It isn't!" Italy repeated, "Dobbiamo tenerla al sicuro dalla regina Oscuro!" Romano's eyes widened, and he nodded. The Queen laughed.

"I enjoy my boys," she said, "Now, both of you. Get out." The Italians nodded and ran out of the throne room. Philippines heard footsteps approach her and the Queen. Her dark eyes fell on Russia. Belarus smiled and blinked seductively at him. Philippines could see Russia shuddering in his armor. Oh well, some things never change- no matter what world you are in.

"There you are, brother," Belarus said, "Did you have any luck with our prisoner?" The Russian shook his head.

"He is being stubborn, little sister," he said. Philippines noticed Belarus glaring at her brother as soon as he called her "little sister."

"You've gone soft on me brother dear. Bring him to me!" Russia nodded. Philippines felt his cold stare fall on her.

"Who is this?" he asked his sister.

"Um, my new favorite," answered Belarus.

"What's her name?"

"Um."

"Yes, dear sister?"

"Um!" Russia turned to Philippines.

"I believe your name has escaped my dear sister's mind," he said. Belarus dug her nails into her throne before smacking Russia in the face. Russia took a step back in surprise. Even Philippines's eyes widened. In the real world, Belarus would never harm Russia. She loved him too much.

"Her name is Um, you idyjot!" she yelled. Russia's face turned dark, as well as the aura surrounding the Russian.

"From Manila," Philippines added, earning her a glare from Russia. She felt a chill running down her spine. In the real world, Philippines and Russia were good friends. Hopefully that wasn't one of the things the book changed. Nobody wanted to be on Russia's bad side. It wasn't pretty.

"Ivan Braginsky," said Russia, introducing himself, "I am the brother of the Queen, and her Knave as well." Philippines opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the guards dragged someone in. The prisoner was chained by hands and feet. The Queen walked towards him and lifted his head by his messy blonde hair. Philippines gasped silently. It was England. His face was battered and bruised, as well as having his lip split open. HIs emerald green eyes held an empty stare.

"I have come to understand that the Chosen One, this Flora girl, has returned to Underland," Belarus said darkly. Philippines raised an eyebrow. Returned? If she had to have been here previously...wouldn't the book have given she some memory of it? Like the one England had?

"Where is she?" Belarus asked. England glared at her darkly and didn't answer. She clapped her hands in front of him, but the Brit remained unblinking. He grinned instead.

"I've been considering things that begin with the letter 'm':" said England. "Moron, mutiny, murder, malice…"

"I'm looking for an 'F' word now. Where is the girl!?" England's face drew into that off a thinker for a moment. He ended up shrugging. Philippines smiled a little bit. At least someone was still on her side.

"Who? That little Asian girl? I wouldn't know."

"Would you know if I took off your head?!" Belarus laugh darkly. England joined in on the laugher, but his was louder. He kept laughing, even after Belarus stopped.

"Stop that." England didn't cease in his laughing. Belarus grew red with anger and raised her hand. Philippines looked away as she heard the loud smack of Belarus slapping England. This did not stop the Englishman from laughing. The Queen growled. England looked up on his own, and his emerald eyes met the burning ones of Philippines. As soon as he gazed upon her, his laughing ceased. His eyes grew wide, but he gave her a shy smile. Philippines repeated the action. England winked at her before turning back to Belarus.

"Did you know you have a beautiful head?" he said to the Queen. "I should very much like to hat it."

"Hat it?" Belarus repeated with a platinum eyebrow raised. England nodded.

"Yes, I used to hat the Light Queen, you know, but there wasn't worth anything of my craft. She was a little dense and didn't truly appreciate my work." England shot a wink at Philippines.

"That is very true…"

"But with you...What I could do with this, monument, this face. Nay, this magnificently beautiful and smart lass!"

"What exactly could you do?" England lifted his bound hands. Belarus sighed. "Brother, unbind him. How can he work if his hands are bound?" Rolling his eyes, Russia walked over to England and untied his hands. England stood up and walked over to the Queen, encircling her.

"Shall it be a bonnet or a boater, or something for the boudoir?" said England. Philippines bit her lip as his voice grew to a madman's. "A cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif, hood, barboosh or pugree, , yarmulke, cockle-hat, pork-pie, tam o'shanter, billy-cock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeau, bongrace, fantail, night cap, garibaldi, fez…" Philippines began to fake a coughing fit.

"Arthur!" she coughed. England jerked, and his body relaxed.

"I'm fine," he said calmly, "I'm fine." Belarus raised her hands and waved them in both Russia's and Philippines's directions.

"Leave us!" she ordered. As the two left, Philippines caught Russia glaring at England suspiciously.


	7. Philippines in Wonderland 6

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 6: A Change in Attitude**

* * *

><p>As soon as she left the throne room, Philippines rushed out into the garden. She peered into the bushes. She saw the little hedgehog she had helped earlier, who was cleaning the dirt off of its fur. Philippines laughed and continued on her search. Her burning brown eyes lit up when she saw it. Philippines reached into the bushes and pulled out England's hat. She wiped the mud and dirt off of it, fixing it up with loving care.<p>

* * *

><p>Philippines rushed through the castle, looking desperately for England. She soon heard him humming and pushed open the door from the which the sound was coming from. The room was filled with ribbons, bows, veils, feathers and colorful hats of every shape and size. Philippines walked up to England with a smile.<p>

"Your work is very beautiful," she said. England jumped in surprise before seeing Philippines. His body relaxed. "You must let me try one on." Laughing, England put a hat on Philippines. She posed like a lady. Philippines put one on England, and he posed like a lady, too. The two started laughing.

"It feels good to be doing this. Doing something that keeps my mind off of our current situation..." England said after their laughing died down. "Of course, using a little magic helps."

"It's sad that you have to make them for her…" Philippines sighed. England's eyes grew wide and, realizing what he had done, suddenly filled with remorse and self-recrimination.

"What's the matter with me? This isn't who I am! I am Arthur Kirkland! I am the Kingdom of England! I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! I AM NOT A MADMAN!" Fury seized England. He tore a piece of fabric in half, his emerald eyes dancing with flames.

"England!" cried Philippines, "ENGLAND!" Philippines took England's face and forced him to look at her. "BRITAIN!" Philippines saw fear in the Englishman's eyes. England's body jerked, and he relaxed.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, Philippines," he said. The Asian nodded. "I'm frightened. I don't like it here. I can feel the madness of the Hatter trying to take over! Have I gone mad already?" Philippines put a hand to his forehead, as if she was feeling for a fever. Then, she nodded.

"I believe so," she answered. "The madness has already consumed you." England looked down at the floor, but Philippines lifted up his chin so the two were looking at each other again. "But, I'll tell you something. All of the best people are."

"Who told you that?"

"Spain did, and you know very well that Spain never tells a lie." England's expression brightened, and he straightened his shoulders proudly.

"Look, I found another masterpiece." England raised one of his thick eyebrows. Philippines picked up a hat from behind a box. It was the hat she had found in the garden. England's eyes lit up as the girl put it on his head. "That's better. You look like yourself." England shook his head.

"I'll be myself again once we get out of the book," he said, "Only I don't know how we're ever going to get back."

"Maybe we need to finish the story or something?" Philippines suggested. Both green and brown orbs grew wide. The two Nations cheered happily.

"Philippines, you are a genius! We'll try our best to make it to the end! We'll overthrow the Dark Queen!" Philippines's expression fell.

"I have to slay the Jabberwocky…" she sighed.

"HATTER!" called out the Dark Queen's voice, "WHERE ARE MY HATS!? I AM NOT A PATIENT QUEEN!"

"No kidding…" England muttered as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "If you're going to slay the Jabberwocky, you're going to need the Vorpal Sword. I overheard from two guards that the Queen keeps the Sword somewhere hidden in the castle. Find it, Philippines, and take it to Ukraine. We need to make this world right again if we ever want to see our own." Philippines nodded and glanced downward. There was a long, thick chain connecting England's ankle to the wall. Philippines began to consider another use for the sword.

"We'll go to Ukraine together," said the Asian, "I came here to rescue you, and that is what I'll do." England smiled.

"Go now, quickly!" Philippines rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Philippines wandered around the castle, looking desperately for some sign of the Vorpal Sword. She ended up finding the Italian brothers, who were standing outside Belarus's courtroom door.<p>

"Lovino!" she called out to them, "Feliciano!" Both of the boys turned to her, and their expressions lit up.

"Flora!" they said in unison. Italy hugged Philippines's leg.

"Ciao, again," Romano said, looking Philippines up and down.

"Do you guys know where-" Philippines tried to ask before Italy cut her off.

"How come you're so big?" he asked.

"She is larger than she normally is," added Romano, "Or this is her normal height." Philippines groaned.

"I need to know where the-" she tried asking again, but Romano cut her off.

"She is larger than when we met her."

"She drank the pishsalver, remember, fratello?" Italy reminded his brother. Romano nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Philippines covered their mouths.

"Do you know where the Vorpal Sword is?"she asked. The boys' eyes widened as they shook their heads. "Do you know anyone who does?" They nodded. Philippines removed her hands so the boys could speak.

"Matthew does," the Italians said in unison.

"Where is he?" The two brothers looked at each other before they took Philippines's by her hands and began to led her to Canada.

* * *

><p>Philippines followed the Italian brothers to a darkened area of the castle. Her eyes fell as she spotted Canada taking with someone. It was Liechtenstein, and she was dressed as a maid in a black uniform. She still had her saber tied around her waist. The two were whispering very rapidly to each other.<p>

"Lili?" Philippines asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm rescuing Arthur!" said Liechtenstein, proudly. "Vhat about you? You should be far avay from here!"

"Arthur was captured protecting me, and I'm rescuing him as well. But I need some help."

"What is it?" Canada asked. His hands and rabbit ears twitched with anticipation.

"I need the Vorpal Sword. Arthur told me it was somewhere in the castle, which means someone must have seen it. Lovino and Feliciano told me that you know where it is." Canada looked over at the smiling brothers and nodded.

"I do." Philippines felt victory rising in her chest.

"Vhat about us?" Liechtenstein asked, "Is zhere anyzhing ve can do?" Philippines thought for a moment before nodding.

"Go and free Arthur," instructed Philippines. "He's not that far from here. I'll be there as soon as I can." Liechtenstein, Lovino, & Feliciano all nodded and ran down the hall in one direction. Canada took Philippines by the hand and led her in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>The North American Rabbit and the Asian girl arrived at a stable of some sorts.<p>

"The Sword is inside," Canada whispered. Cautiously, Philippines walked over to the door and opened it. Both of them cringed as a horrible stench flowed out from the stable. Philippines's eyes widened.

"I know that smell..." she muttered before looking inside the stable. There laid the Bandersnatch, with his head in his paws. He was moaning in pain as blood oozed from his empty eye socket. Philippines gasped and shut the door quickly.

"There is no way I am going in there!" Philippines shouted, "Look at what that thing did to me!" She unwrapped the bandage the Queen had given her. Philippines and Canada gasped when they saw the wound. It was larger than it had been before and was inflamed with a burning red tone.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Canada asked in a harsh whisper.

"It wasn't this bad before…" Canada began breathing heavily, trying keep himself calm, but ended up fainting. Philippines rolled her eyes and sighed. She took a look back at the stable. That's when an idea came to mind. And with that, Philippines rushed off to find Liechtenstein.

* * *

><p>"Lili!" cried the Filipino girl as she caught the Germanic running through the hall. Liechtenstein came to a sudden stop as Philippines jogged up to her. "Do you still have the Bandersnatch's eye?" Liechtenstein nodded. She untied the eye around her neck and held it out to show Philippines.<p>

"Ja," Liechtenstein said, "Vhy do you vant to know?"

"I need it. The Bandersnatch is guarding the sword." Liechtenstein nodded and dropped the eye into the Asian's hand. "Thank you! Now, go find Arthur!" The blonde mouse nodded and the two ran off in their own directions.

* * *

><p>Philippines jogged down to the stable. Canada was gone, most likely called away by Belarus. The girl swallowed any horrible feelings she had and opened the stable door. Slowly, Philippines approached the Bandersnatch. Upon seeing her, it growled deeply.<p>

"I-I-I-I have your eye," she stuttered. Philippines held up the eye to his view. Seeing his eye, the Bandersnatch surprisingly began whining for it. Curiously and cautiously, Philippines got closer to the beast, going as steadily as ever. She held up the eye to the Bandersnatch. It growled and sneered at her. Frightened, Philippines dropped the eye on the ground. The Bandersnatch began to slowly walk towards her. Philippines backed away slowly as her heart began pounding. She didn't want to die in a storybook! To her shock, the creature began whining and sniffing the eye. He pulled it closer with his paw. Philippines relaxed her body and sighed. Her dark eyes searched the stable until they landed on a tarp covered chest. Taking one quick look at the Bandersnatch, Philippines walked over to the object. She knelt down in front of it, and with one swift move, Philippines removed the tarp. Underneath was a metal chest. A smile as wide as Prussia's grew on Philippines's face. However, when Philippines tried to open the chest, she found it locked. Her happy mood disappeared. Suddenly, a pain washed over Philippines. She grabbed her head, desperate to get rid of the headache coming upon her. Her body began to heat up as well. A fever started in her arm and had begun to work its way through her whole body. Philippines pulled her sleeve back to look at the swollen, infected wound on her arm. She touched it lightly, and stifled a cry of pain. Maybe touching it wasn't such a good idea.

Philippines glanced back at the Bandersnatch, which was still busy with his eye. Philippines began to shiver and sweat heavily. She pulled frantically at the chest, hoping to break the lock. She had seen America do it, in fact it was her lock he had broken. Black spots began to dance in Philippines's vision. She blinked and shook her head, but the spots just grew bigger. Soon, the world around Philippines went black.


	8. Philippines in Wonderland 7

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 7: The Light Queen**

* * *

><p>Philippines woke up with a massive headache. She shook the pain away. Philippines then realized something. The Bandersnatch was standing right in front of her. She jumped, and backed into the chest. The beast just stared back at her. Philippines saw that he had managed to get his eye back in it's socket, and for some odd reason, it had begun to function like a normal eye again. The Asian laughed a little bit. The Bandersnatch nudged her leg. He lifted up his neck to show a large key hanging around his neck. Philippines looked at the key and then to the chest's lock. She smiled.<p>

"Clever boy!" Philippines said as she scratched the Bandersnatch behind the ear. As Philippines pulled the key from around his neck, she winced. Her dark gaze fell on the wound, which had started bleeding again. The Bandersnatch leaned over and sniffed the blood as it slid down Philippines's lightly tanned flesh.

"Yes, I'm bleeding. And by the way, thank you for causing it!" The Bandersnatch looked at Philippines and gently began to lick the blood off of her skin, and eventually he began to lick the wound clean itself. Philippines scratched his ear again with her free hand. The Bandersnatch's tongue felt soothing against her skin. She let him lick the wound. Though...mostly Philippines was glad that it wasn't Prussia cleaning it.

As the Bandersnatch finished his work, Philippines looked at the wound. She smiled. The infection had miraculously gone and the swelling had decreased greatly. Philippines moved her arm. Not even a drop of pain remained. The creature and Nation looked at each other.

"I guess this makes us even!" Philippines laughed, The Bandersnatch seemed to nod in agreement. Philippines twirled the key victoriously in her hands before fitting it into the lock. She turned the key, unlocking the chest. The Asian opened the chest, and her dark eyes glittered. Inside was the beautiful Vorpal Sword, with its blade of shining silver. Philippines held it up to the light in order to get a better look. Elegant and ancient runes were engraved upon the handle. Philippines stood up victoriously and began walking out of the stable. With one last look at the Bandersnatch, she ran out to find and free England.

* * *

><p>After wandering around the castle- and avoiding many people- Philippines finally found her English friend. Liechtenstein was at his feet, trying desperately to pick the lock to the chain around England's ankle with a pin. Neither one of them had noticed her arrival.<p>

"Stand back, Lili!" Philippines shouted. The Europeans looked up to face the Asian as she raised the Vorpal Sword victoriously. They both lit up. Victory was in their grasp.

"How's this for bravery?" Philippines said as she lined the Sword up with the chain. England's eyes widened.

"No! Wait!" he shouted, "The Sword can not be used for anything else but-" Before the Englishman could finish his sentence, the door swung open with a loud bang. Everyone whipped around and saw Russia standing in the doorway. Two knights were by his side.

"Arrest that girl for crimes against the Queen," he said, pointing to accused looked down at the Vorpal blade in her hand.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

"Arzhur!" shouted Liechtenstein. She had abandoned her efforts to pick the lock and had taken a sword off of the wall. She tossed it to him, and England caught it by the handle. Russia drew his own sword as England smirked.

"You're facing a former pirate, Ivan," he said with a pirate-like accent, "Prepare to lose!" The two began dueling as the females began keeping the knights at bay. Even while chained, England was a great swordsman. The Brit swung the sword at Russia before noticing what Philippines was doing.

"No!" He yelled at her, dodging a blow, "Take it to the Light Queen! Take it to Ukraine!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Philippines shouted back, swinging the sword at one of the knights, barely missing his head.

"Hurry!" yelled Liechtenstein, "Run, now! Go, Flora!" Upon hearing Liechtenstein call out the name, everyone froze. Russia gazed at Philippines with shock and surprise. Philippines, however laughed weakly.

"Thanks for blowing my cover, Lili!" she said with another nervous laugh.

"Sorry!"

"So...the Chosen One was hiding under our sights the entire time?" Russia said as his dark aura grew around him.

"RUN!" Both England and Liechtenstein ordered. Philippines looked into their eyes, seeing the hope and fear behind them. She nodded and ran as fast as she could.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!"

* * *

><p>Philippines ran as fast as she could through the castle until she managed to find the exit. Unfortunately, Russia and the dark knights were right behind her.<p>

"Oh, crap!" She said as she kept running, maneuvering her way around the knights that attempted to grab a hold of her, but somehow Philippines found herself surrounded. She held the Sword out in front of her in order to keep the knights away from her. Russia stood out among the knights, grinning darkly.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?" said the Russian, "Flora. It has been such a long time, and you were just a little child back then."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" shouted Philippines, "I've never been here before!" Russia took a few steps closer until he was leaning in closely to Philippines's ear.

"If we were not in the current circumstance, I believe we would be comrades, little girl. But I stand by my sister."

"What about your older sister? What about Katyusha?" As soon as he heard Ukraine's name, Russia put his hands on Philippines and pushed her away from him forcefully. Philippines stared at him in surprise. Russia's expression grew dark and murderous.

"You shall not speak her name. Give me the sword. NOW." Russia took a step closer, but Philippines kept the blade between them.

"Stay away!" Suddenly, two knights grabbed Philippines from behind. The Asian struggled against them, keeping a tight grip on the Sword.

"Natalia will be pleased. She will take great pleasure in cutting off your head! I know very well that she wants to do it herself." A thunderous growl rang across the landscape. All of them- the knights, Russia and Philippines- turned to see the Bandersnatch bounded toward them. He was snapping and biting viciously at the knights. They let go of Philippines, frightened for their lives and ran away. "COWARDS!"

The Bandersnatch came to a stop between Philippines and Russia. He lowered his head, allowing Philippines to climb onto his back. The Knights and Russia stood there, astonished by what the Bandersnatch was doing. Philippines stick her tongue out at them.

"Good boy," she said, petting the Bandersnatch's head. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY DARK WITCH!" Both Nation and beast began to run.

* * *

><p>Philippines and her beastly companion ran as far away from Minsk as they could. As they approached the hills, Philippines saw a figure in the distance. Coming closer to them, Philippines could see who it was. It was Germany, but there were some very noticeable differences about him. For example, he was no longer a dog. Someone must have gotten that collar off of him. Germany retained the same appearance he did in the real world, with the exception of the perked up blonde dog ears and tail he possessed, and his clothing. His clothes looked a lot similar to Prussia's. His dress shirt was a pale yellow color, and completely buttoned all the way. His pants were straight black and his shoes were a dark red. It reminded Philippines of the German flag.<p>

"FLORA!" called out the German. Philippines pulled the Bandersnatch to a stop in front of him. "Zhe Light Queen sent me here to so you get zhere safe, but I can see you're doing just fine vith zhat." Philippines laughed and patted the Bandersnatch once more.

"Yeah, I have a way with animals…" said Philippines, "Hey, are you heading to Kiev as well?" The Germanic nodded. "Well, you're not running all the way back. Get on."

"I can valk myself." Philippines crossed her arms.

"Ludwig, get on the Bandersnatch."

"Nien." Philippines narrowed her dark eyes.

"Get. On. The. Bandersnatch." Rolling his eyes, Germany grabbed onto the beast and pulled himself up.

* * *

><p>After riding on for a few hours, the trio came upon a beautiful, light and airy palace that was colored white and accented with a shining silver.<p>

"Zhat is Kiev," Ludwig explained, "Zhe Light Queen is vaiting for you in zhere." Philippines nodded as they entered Kiev.

* * *

><p>Germany helped Philippines off of the Bandersnatch and led her to Ukraine. She was in her throne room, sitting on a white throne. She still looked as beautiful as she did in the memory, but her silver crown was missing. It was most likely the same crown Belarus was wearing. Beside her, was a white suit of armor, which was standing proudly. Germany stood aside and let Philippines in front of him. The Asian girl shakily approached the Queen, holding the Vorpal Sword out in front of her for Ukraine to see. The Slavic woman stood and smiled.<p>

"Welcome to Kiev," she said kindly. Philippines bowed slightly and held out the Sword. Ukraine walked towards her, nodding. She took the Vorpal blade and placed it in the hands of the armor.

"The Vorpal Sword is once again in its right place," she said, "All that is left is to find our champion." Ukraine turned to Philippines with a hopeful smile. The Filipino dropped her gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"You are taller than I expected you to be." Philippines looked back up and took a brief look at her body.

"I blame it on a little too much upelkuchen…" she admitted. Ukraine nodded and took Philippines by the hand.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Ukraine took Philippines to her kitchen. It was as white as everything else. The only person there was Lithuania, who was standing at the stove and stirring a pot full of something. Every now and again, he twitched.<p>

Ukraine stood at another stove, taking things from the cupboards and placing them on the counter.

"Hopefully I can remember…" she muttered to herself, " Pishsalver. Let me think. Two cups grape juice, a pinch of worm fat…" The Light Queen dropped the ingredients in a pot as she spoke them. "My father taught me how to make all of the medicinal cures and transformation potions in Underland. A teaspoon vanilla...urine of the horsefly, buttered fingers…" Philippine cringed at the last ingredients that were named. No wonder the pishsalver tasted like England's food.

"Natalia preferred to study Dominion Over Living Things...and every now and again, our brother. How is she? I'm worried about both of them. I haven't seen either one of them since I lost my throne." Philippines felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Russia seemed to be upset when she had mentioned Ukraine's name. The only question was why.

"Well…" Philippines stuttered. Ukraine looked up at her with large, blue eyes. "Both she and Ivan are a little...uh…"

"Sadistic?" Lithuania suggested, "Psychotic? Beautiful…" Philippines raised an eyebrow before remembering Lithuania's little "crush" on Belarus.

"I was going to say dark and broken, but that works too." Ukraine sighed sadly.

"They weren't always like that," said the queen sadly, "We all used to be so close. I just don't know what happened." Philippines put a hand on Ukraine's shoulder.

"It will be alright, your majesty."

"I can only hope...three coins from a dead man's pocket, two tablespoons of Wishful Thinking…"

"You can't imagine all of the horrible things that go on over there," said Philippines, trying to strike up another conversation.

"I can. All of the people who manage to escape my sister's wrath come here," Ukraine answered, "But when someone steps forth to slay the Jabberwocky, I will be able to take back my crown." She spat into the pot and smiled. "That should do it." Lithuania handed the queen a small spoon, and Ukraine dipped it into the pot.

"I must warn you, it is very hot." Philippines blew on the liquid before drinking it. SHe coughed as she returned to her normal size. "Feeling better?"

"Very much, thank you," Philippines said with a smile. Ukraine held out a hand to her.

"There is someone here who would like to speak with you."

* * *

><p>Ukraine led Philippines to a small garden before leaving her alone. Philippine walked around the garden, wondering who here would want to speak with her. That's when she caught sight of the blue-clad Austrian sitting on a fake mushroom. He had something that looked like sheet music in his hands.<p>

"Roderich?" she said in surprise.

"Who are you?" said Austria as a greeting. Philippines growled in frustration.

"I thought we already talked about this. I'm Flora, but I'm not the Chosen One everyone is talking about!"

"How do you know zhat?" He leafed through the papers, completely ignoring the girl beside him.

"How do I know?! You said it yourself!"

"I said zhat you were not even closely Flora, but you are much more now," Austria said, "You are almost zhe Chosen One now." Philippines rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," she said, "I couldn't kill anything, even if my life depended on it!" Austria laughed quietly.

"Stupid girl. Your life vill depend on vhether or not you kill zhe Jabberwocky." Philippines stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not slaying anything!"

"Never zhe less, I suggest you keep zhe Vorpal Sword on hand vhen zhe Frabjous Day comes." Philippines looked at the ground, turning away from her anger. She looked back at Austria, and reached out curiously to read the papers he had beside him. Austria smacked her hand away without even looking.

"Don't even try to touch it."

"This all seems so real," said Philippines, rubbing her hand, "I keep forgetting that this may be just a dream."

"Dream or Reality, You vill have to slay zhe Jabberwocky vhen zhe day comes," Austria reminded her. He gathered up his papers, stood up and left the Asian alone with her thoughts.


	9. Philippines in Wonderland 8

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 8: The Rebellion**

* * *

><p>Back at Minsk, however, things had taken a turn for the worst. After Philippines had fled, both England and Liechtenstein were arrested for crimes against the Dark Queen, as well as for harbouring a fugitive.<p>

England hadn't done much since they were arrested. He sat in his cell, thinking all that he was going to leave behind in the real world. England began to think of America, Canada, Hong Kong- all of his former colonies. Heck, he even thought about Sealand and France! How would life in the real world change with England gone? Who would take his place as the Personification of England? What would happen? Who would even miss him?

* * *

><p>Both England and Liechtenstein were put into the same cell. The Germanic girl- though tough- was crying into England's shoulder. The Brit had his arm around her, trying his best to calm her down. Why was Liechtenstein crying, exactly?<p>

Belarus had ordered both of them to be executed.

The two heard footsteps approaching their cell. Liechtenstein looked up while England didn't move his eyes away from the dirt floor.

"Arthur!" shouted a voice. England glanced up far enough to see Russia standing outside of their cell. England's eyes grew dark with hatred and malice. "Answer me, Hatter!"

"He hasn't said anything to anyone but the mouse, sir," one of the knights told him. Russia hit the bars.

"Pity," said Russia, "Beheading mad men is very boring. Nothing out of them. Not even a cry of mercy. The small one however...she will cry and beg for her life. I do so enjoy seeing that." That's when England snapped. In flash he was at the bars of the cell, with his hands around Russia's neck. The knights grabbed the Englishman's wrists, trying to get him off of Russia. However, England felt no pain, as anger and madness had taken over his mind. As he watched the life leave the Russian's eyes, the guards finally managed to pull England off. They threw him to the ground as Russia fell to the ground as well, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Never say such a thing about Lili again," England said darkly, "Or your knights won't be able to save you. What you Katyusha do if she saw you like this? Or even heard what you said?" Russia looked up from the wooden floor with murder and sadness in his eyes. England inched away from the bars as the Russian stood.

"Your head comes off at dawn!" the Russian snapped in fury, "Both of yours!" he turned to walk away, but the Brit stopped him.

"Oh come now," said England as he stood, "She is such a small, little child. It's hardly worth any effort. Let her go, and I'll promise to give you an execution you won't forget. I'll beg, I'll cry, I'll do whatever."

"After what you did? Why would I do something for the person who let her die?"

"What are you talking about?" Russia's cold, violet eyes narrowed.

"That day, when your people were attacked, and Natalia took the crown. You let my sister die." England looked over at Liechtenstein, who looked just as confused as he was. "Don't even think about lying to me. Natalia found her crown among the ruins."

"Ivan...I didn't do anything of the sort. I was the one who led her to safety and away from the fire! Why do you think I was the only one out of my people who survived?!" Russia just stared at the Nation before turning to the two knights.

"Leave us," he ordered.

"But sir-" one of the knights tried to say, but Russia gave him a murderous look. The knights exited the room rather quickly.

"Explain or I will kill you right here and now."

"I lead Katyusha away from the fire that day," said England, "She's alive and I can tell you where she is."

"I don't believe you," Russia said, gripping the cell's bars tightly. "Natalia told me she was dead. Moya sestra umerla!"

"Natalia lied to you! She most likely just wanted you by her side while she took over our world! Why didn't you see it? We're all fighting for her! We're all fighting for the Light Queen! If you love your sister enough to almost kill me just for speaking her name, then...join her!" Russia leaned against the bars of the cell, not saying a word. Silence fell among the three. It was held for a long time until a new voice broke it.

"Hallo, prisoners!" Prussia said as he appeared outside of the bars. When the Prussian finally noticed that Russia was standing beside him, he jumped at least three feet back. "I zhought he vould be gone by now!"

"Oh, shut up, Gilbert," England told Prussia, "I'm about to die, and I don't want the last face I want I see to be yours."

"Vell, zhat vas harsh." Prussia walked back over to the cell and leaned against the bars. "I came to help you out...but...maybe now I von't."

"Gilbert…" Liechtenstein said, finally standing up, "Bitte! You have to help us! Zhe queen is going to kill us at dawn!" Prussia's red eyes looked into Liechtenstein's pleading green ones. The Prussian's usual grin fell as he sighed.

"You know I vould do anyzhing to help you, Lili. But I just don't know vhat to do."

"It's fine," England said, "We all tried our best to fight against the Dark Queen. I guess everything ends up dying."

"No one has to die." Everyone turned at the person who had just spoken. It had been Russia.

"Vhat did you just say, Knave?" asked Prussia, "I think I heard you wrong."

"Nyet, you heard me correctly. No one has to die."

"And I suppose you have a plan?" England asked, "Or are you going to turn us in to your sister?" Russia looked up at England.

"I want to stop my sister. I've seen the things she has done, and all of this time I thought it was because she was avenging our sister's death...but all this time she had used me. I want to stop it."

"Vell, it looks like you can handle zhis on your own, so I'm going to-gah!" Prussia said as he tried to walk away, but Russia grabbed his collar, holding him back.

"You're not going anywhere, cat." Russia let go of Prussia. "You said you would do anything to help the small one, da?"

"Ja? But vhy vould you need me?" Russia motioned for everyone to come closer, which they did with extreme caution, and whispered his plan to them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, nearly everyone had arrived for the execution of Liechtenstein and England. The two accused walked to the executioner, their faces away from the crowd. England knew that Romano, Italy and Canada were in the crowd as well- they weren't that far. Russia was up with Belarus, watching from a balcony. And the Dark Queen did not suspect a thing.<p>

England and Liechtenstein walked up the platform. The Brit stepped forward, pushing Liechtenstein behind him. He placed his head on the stone as the Executioner tried to take off the hat he was wearing.

"I want to keep it on," muttered England.

"Whatever," The Executioner replied, "As long as I can get to your neck, it isn't a problem."

"I can't watch!" said Canada as he covered his eyes. The Executioner raised his axe as the crowd fell silent. The blade came down. Before it could even touch England's flesh, his body vanished. The crowd gasped, with the exception of Russia and Liechtenstein. Italy and Romano stared on in shock.

"It's gone!" gasped Italy.

"I'm going to miss him…" Canada muttered. He still hadn't looked at the scene that was going on.

"Idiota!" shouted Romano, "Look at what just happened!" Canada looked up to see Prussia materializing above the crowd, holding England's hat in his hands.

"Hallo, ladies und gentlemen!" he said with a grin, "I hope you enjoyed zhe opening act!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Belarus shouted in anger, "Off with their heads!"

"I'm afraid not, dear sister," Russia told her, "I don't follow anyone who lies to me."

"Brother, I don't understand what you mean."

"You lied to me about our sister being dead." Belarus clenched her fists in anger. "I follow you no more."

"Brother please-"

"I'm sorry, your majesty," said England as he walked out from the balcony's shadows, "But your brother already made his choice. He was the one who planned this."

"Stop lying to me! Ivan, kill him!" Grinning, Russia drew his sword. England took a few steps back, but the Russian threw the sword onto the ground.

"Kill him yourself." Enraged by her brother's actions and betrayal, Belarus picked up the sword, pointing it at Russia and England.

"Perhaps throwing the sword on the ground in front of her wasn't your best idea," said England.

"Da...I say let us make our escape."

"Let's." The two Allies ran from the angry Queen and into the crowd.

"To the abused and enslaved of the Dark Queen's court, stand up and fight! Down with the Bloody Dark Witch!" England cried out as they ran through the crowd. Soon everyone was chanting : "Down with the Bloody Dark Witch!"

* * *

><p>Belarus was left both heartbroken and furious.<p>

"This is all because of my stupid sister!" she said through gritted teeth. She turned to one of her knights, "Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle. We are going to visit my big sister."

* * *

><p>The Russian Knave and the British Hatter met up with Liechtenstein, Prussia, Italy, Romano and Canada and made their way to Kiev. Russia seemed uncomfortable as they walked.<p>

"Are you alright, Ivan?" England asked.

"Both yes and no," answered the former Knave, "I don't feel right."

"You're probably just worried about seeing Katyusha again." Russia sighed.

"I haven't seen her in years. What will she think of this...this monster I have become?" England was taken back by Russia's words. He had never seen him like this except for a handful of times. It made chills run up his spine.

"Believe me, she missed you very much. I'm sure Katyusha will be overjoyed to see you." Russia then smiled. Another chill ran up England's spine.

"Thank you, comrade."

* * *

><p>The small group arrived at Kiev around nightfall. They were greeted by three people; Germany, Ukraine and Philippines.<p>

Both Prussia and Italy joyously were reunited with Germany, with Italy wrapping his arms around the dog-like man. Prussia was able to hold himself back, and just put an arm around his brother's shoulders, but it was clear to see that the Prussian was overwhelmed to have his brother back.

Unlike Russia had thought, Ukraine welcomed him to Kiev with teary eyes and open arms. The two spoke rapidly to each other, until finally Ukraine wrapped her arms around her brother, crying heavily with joy.

England was greeted joyfully by Philippines, who tackled him in a hug the moment she saw him.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" the Asian exclaimed happily as England spun her in the air. "I thought they were going to kill you!"

"As did I!" added England, "But with Russia's help, we were able to escape."

"Russia helped you?!" England quickly explained to Philippines what had happened at Minsk.

"And so, here we are...still in one piece...and I'm rather glad about that now that I'm seeing you again...I would have regretted not being able to get back to our world without you. Or to even think what life would be like without me.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"All the same with me."

"Yo, Flora!" England and Philippines stopped their reunion as Prussia walked to them,.

"I see you're back on your feet," he said as he walked over, "How's zhe arm?"

"All healed! Not even a scratch!" said Philippines. She rolled up her sleeve to show her forearm. There wasn't a wound there anymore, as if the flesh just fused back together. It didn't even look like she had been hurt in the first place.

* * *

><p>Later that night, England and Philippines were up in a tower, watching the stars go by. It was a quiet and peaceful night, unlike what was going to come tomorrow.<p>

England looked over at Philippines, who was watching the sky with extreme interest.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" said England spontaneously. Philippines looked over at him with a little smile.

"A riddle? Oh, this will be fun!" she said cheerily, "Um...let me see…" England shook his head at Philippines's ignorance.

"You know what tomorrow is, Philippines." The Asian glared at England with her dark gaze.

"The Frabjous day. How could I forget?" Philippines straightened up, "I wish that everyone would just forget about that!"

"Philippines...you have to slay the Jabberwocky."

"I don't have to slay anything! I'm not going to!" England grabbed the girl by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Don't you understand? If we ever want to get home, you have to slay the Jabberwocky!" Philippines looked at the ground.

"I give up," she said after a long pause. "Why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?" England shrugged and leaned against the balcony.

"To be honest, I don't have a single clue."


	10. Philippines in Wonderland 9

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 9: The Frabjous Day**

* * *

><p>At last, the Frabjous Day had come, and Philippines felt like throwing up. She wanted to avoid killing the Jabberwocky at any costs.<p>

Ukraine had called everyone into the courtyard that morning. Philippines caught a glimpse of Russia. He no longer wore the black armor of Belarus, but the stark white armor of Ukraine. His scarf remained unchanged. Everyone else was back in their normal clothing as well.

Canada blew a little trumpet he had in his hands, from his place beside Ukraine. He was blushing heavily, like he was in the memory. Silence fell on the crowd.

"Who will step forth to be champion for the White Queen?" Canada said, trying hard not to stutter. Out of the crowd, England stepped forward.

"If Philip- I mean Flora won't, then I'll take her place!" he said bravely. Prussia vaporated beside him.

"You have very poor fighting skills," said the cat, "It should be me!"

"I was a pirate! How can you say I have 'poor fighting skills'?!"

"I'll do it," said Romano as he stepped forward. Italy pushed past him.

"No, I'll do it!" he said. Ukraine sighed.

"Matthew, what does the Oraculum say?" she asked the rabbit. Shaking a little bit, Canada unrolled the scroll and held it up. The image still remained as it was before. It was Philippines slaying the Jabberwocky. Everyone looked towards the Asian.

"No one else can slay it," Romano said, breaking the silence, "It has to be her."

"If it isn't Flora...then we're doomed," added Italy. Philippines looked at everyone. All eyes fell on her, and it didn't make the situation anymore comfortable.

"Flora, you can not live your life pleasing others. Believe me, I know from experiance," Ukraine said as she stepped forward. She took Philippines's tanned hands in her own. "The choice is yours, but I warn you. When you step out to face that creature...you will be on your own." Philippines looked at everyone around her. Everyone was looking at her with pleading eyes. Overwhelmed by it all, Philippines pulled her hands out of Ukraine's and ran off, ignoring the calls after her.

* * *

><p>Philippines ran to the garden. Exhausted by her running, she sat down on a stone bench and slowly began to cry.<p>

"Nozhing vas ever accomplished vith tears." Philippines looked up and saw Austria standing in front of her. He was in blue armor, and held a sword in his hand. Looked like everyone was going to go and fight the Dark Queen, even Austria.

"What do you want, Roderich?" Philippines asked.

"Everyone is vaiting for you," said the Austrian. Philippines growled.

"Well, then they'll just have to keep waiting. There isn't any way that I'm slaying the Jabberwocky!" Austria shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go tell zhem." He started to walked away, but Philippines called him back.

"Wait!" she cried, "Please don't go. I need your help. I don't know what to do!" Austria turned back to face her.

"I can't help you if you don't even know who you are, stupid girl." Something inside Philippines snapped. She bolted up with anger boiling in her veins.

"I am_ not_ stupid! My name is Flora de Cartel, and I am the personification of the Republic of the Philippines!" she began to shout at the Austrian, and to be honest, it felt good. "I was raised by both China and Spain, and I was cared for briefly by America! I am the only Asian Nation with European blood running through me! I have been through things far worse than you could ever imagine, even being betrayed by my own family!" Tears began to leak from Philippines's dark eyes. "I am not from this world, but I am Alice here! All I want to do is to return home and see my family again! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" Philippines began breathing heavily from her rant and sat back down on the stone bench. She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Zhat isn't vhat I meant, but it seems like you finally found yourself," said Austria after a small pause. "But you're still as idiotic as zhe first time you vere here. You called it Vonderland as I recall…" A brief image flashed before Philippines's eyes.

"Wonderland…" she repeated. Suddenly, thousands of Alice's memories rushed into her mind. They were all of a younger version of Philippines in Wonderland. Young Philippines in the Room of Doors; Young Philippines with Prussia; Young Philippines at the Mad Tea party; Young Philippines with the Dark Queen and Playing Cards painting the roses red, and finally, Young Philippines with Austria. The Asian's eyes grew wide. She felt like she knew this world...like it was a fourth home to her.

"Do you understand now?" Austria asked. Philippines stood and nodded, a newfound spark ignited in her heart. Philippines's energy skyrocketed, exciting her immensely.

"Yes, I do," she said, "I have to slay the Jabberwocky, or otherwise this entire world and all it's inhabitants will be destroyed. And believe me. I will slay that beast." Austria smiled.

"Zhe Chosen One at last. Follow me, und hurry."

* * *

><p>Quickly, Austria helped Philippines into the armor, which wasn't very quick since he had to blindfold himself.<p>

The Caterpillar and the Filipino then rushed out to meet everyone at the castle walls, where they were waiting nervously for Philippines's decision.

Philippines rode out on the Bandersnatch, with the Vorpal Sword in hand and Austria beside her. She raised the sword high as the crowd cheered. The happy cheering faded, however, when a shadow passed over them.

"It's coming!" stuttered Lithuania as he hid behind Prussia. The only one unfazed by the shadow was Philippines.

"It's time to take down the Dark Queen and the Jabberwocky," she said.

* * *

><p>The two armies met at a clearing made up of stone. Belarus shot cold looks to everyone on the other side, but mostly towards her brother and sister.<p>

"Hello, Natalia," Ukraine said, her voice kind and sincere.

"Katyusha…" growled Belarus, "Brother…"

"Privet, Natalia," Russia added from his place next to Ukraine. Stumbling, Canada blew the trumpet he had.

"O-ON THIS, THE FRABJOUS DAY, THE RULERS, DARK AND LIGHT, WILL SEND FORWARD THEIR CHAMPIONS TO BATTLE ON THEIR BEHALF!" he announced.

"Please, Natasha," said Ukraine. Belarus's eyes softened at the nickname. "We don't have to fight." The Dark Queen's eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're doing. You think you can blink those pretty little blue eyes, and I'll melt... like Father did."

"Just give her the crown, Natalia," asked Russia, "There is no need for this."

"Shut up! You betrayed me, brother. I no longer trust you! THE CROWN BELONGS TO ME! I DESERVE TO RULE UNDERLAND! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" From behind Belarus, a dark shadow rose. Lithuania yelped and hid behind England.

"It's here!" he cried, "The Jabberwocky is here!" Jabberwocky's vast wingspan darkened the clearing. It swung its reptilian head, whipped its pronged tail, and extended one deadly claw. It slashed at the Light Queen's army. Philippines started shaking in her armor.

"I feel like I'm going to puke…" she muttered. "Maybe I should just go back...this is impossible!"

"It's impossible if you only believe it is," said England from beside her. Philippines was called back to a childhood memory of her and Spain.

* * *

><p><em>Spain and Philippines were on one of Philippines's beaches. It had been one of those times where her caretaker was their for her. Chibi Philippines was laughing with a bright smile on her face.<em>

_"How do you do it?" she asked. "How can imagine all of those impossible things?" Spain shrugged and fell back into the sand, looking up at the sky. Philippines sat down next to him._

_"I don't know, __Filipinas. It just comes into my mind,__" Spain replied with a bright smile on his face. "Sometimes I can even think of at least six impossible things, just before breakfast!"_

* * *

><p>Philippines took a breath and picked up all of her courage.<p>

"Focus on the Jabberwocky. Nothing else." England ordered her to do. Philippines nodded, swallowing the bile in her throat.

"Where is your champion, big sister?" asked Belarus coldly. Prussia appeared from behind Philippines and pushed her into the clearing to face the Dark Queen.

"I'm right here," said the tan girl as she regained her balance. She whipped her head back. "And that was unnecessary." Prussia grinned and shrugged. Philippines turned and looked up at the Jabberwocky. It roared loudly as soon as they made eye contact.

"Six impossible things?" she muttered, her voice shaking as she remembered what Spain had said. She swallowed down all of her fear. "Count them, Philippines." Everything that had happened to her in the past few days darted into her mind. "One...there is a potion that can make you shrink. Two...there is a cake that can make you grow." She drew the Vorpal Sword and pointed it at the beast in front of her, her burning brown orbs narrowed. The Jabberwocky lowered it's head and hissed.

"So my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again," the beast hissed. Philippines's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, stunned. So the beast could speak. She shook her head clear and got back into her courageous state.

"We have never even met..." said Philippines.

"Not you, insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one." He struck out suddenly with his spiked tongue. Philippines lifted the Sword to defend herself, accidentally silencing off the Jabberwocky's tongue in the process. It fell to the ground, wriggling in the dirt. The Jabberwocky could only make a burbling sound now. Philippines did a quick look at the tongue, and then the Jabberwocky. She really didn't mean to do that. Her dark eyes narrowed again as she smirked. It seemed like she had just given herself an accidental advantage.

"That's enough chatter. Now we fight!"

* * *

><p>The Jabberwocky whipped its pronged tail and knocked Philippines to the ground as soon as she was finished speaking. She laid for a moment, catching her breath.<p>

"Not fair!" said Philippines breathless as she stood. She shook her head, with her last flashback racing through her mind. "Remember...six impossible things...alright...three...Animals can talk." The Jabberwocky drove its spike tail downward to stab her. Philippines ended up barely rolling out of the way in time.

"Four...Four, Philippines, four!" She stood up. "Four..." Philippines caught sight of Prussia. "Cats can disappear."

"Philippines! Don't lose your head!" called out England to the distracted girl. Philippines whipped back around and ducked just in the nick of time to avoid the creature's snapping jaws.

"Five!" Philippines continued, "There is a place called Wonderland!" The Jabberwocky swiped at her with its long, curved claws. Philippines swung the Vorpal Sword, deflecting them away from her.

"Six…" She stood still for a moment, staring at the ground. Then, she slowly lifted her head. All of her fear was gone now. There was nothing but the fierce intention she had built up and a deadly bloodlust in her eyes. "Six! I can slay the Jabberwocky!" Philippines swung the Sword and attacked with fury. The Jabberwocky seemed to be surprised by her fierceness. It swung at her.

"Behind you!" cried out England. Philippines turned, distracted by the call. Claws raked down the back of her armor. Philippines backed up toward the Englishman, fending off the Jabberwocky.

"I can manage just fine, England!"

"The Hatter's interfering!" shouted Belarus as she saw the two speaking with one another. "Off with his head!" A knight ran at England with his sword drawn. England drew his own saber and pushed the knight back. The well-ordered duel soon erupted into a full-scale battle with Philippines and the Jabberwocky being right in the eye of the storm.

* * *

><p>During the battle, Philippines kept looking around her. Germany and Liechtenstein were fighting the JubJub bird as it swooped down on them. Prussia used his evaporating ability well during his fight alongside Austria. Prussia kept disappearing and reappearing, which confused the Dark Knights enough to let him and Austria to deal their blows. The Bandersnatch kept throwing any knight that came at him away into someone else's fight, or injuring them enough to take them out of the fight entirely. The duo of Italy and Romano were fighting back-to-back with one another. They worked together with perfect timing and precision, not a single argument erupting between the brothers. Lithuania was twitching madly before he was slammed into a Dark Knight. As a bloodlust appeared in his green eyes, Lithuania picked a sword and began to fight the knights with the skills of a professional, like he was before Russia had him in his power. Russia, meanwhile, was doing his best to protect Ukraine from the Dark Knights that went at her. He stuck by his sister's side and used his scarf as an extra limb of sorts, using it to attack any knight that tried to get him from behind.<p>

Philippines leapt onto the Jabberwocky, pulling herself up his scales. He twisted and snapped, trying to shake her off. Philippines felt the Vorpal Sword practically trying to pull itself out of her hand in its relentless pursuit of the creature's blood. She made her way to the Jabberwocky's chest, where she clung on to it, trying madly to slash its neck with the sword. The scales that Philippines was holding onto began to give away under her weight. Her grip slowly began to slip. Her fingers were soon hanging on by a centimeter. Using this to her advantage, Philippines pushed off of the scales, propelling herself in the air. She raised the Sword high above her head.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Philippines shouted. Coming down, She gave one more powerful thrust with the Sword. The blade cut through the Jabberwocky's neck with a snap.


	11. Philippines in Wonderland 10

**Philippines in Wonderland**

**Part 10: A Happy Ending for All**

* * *

><p>Both Philippines and the head came down to the ground. The only exception was that England had caught Philippines… actually, Philippines fell on top of him. The Brit pulled the Filipino to her feet as they watched the Jabberwocky's head roll in front of the Queens. Belarus's eyes grew cold with anger.<p>

"Kill her!" she shouted. None of her knights moved. "What are you doing?! I gave you an order!" The closest knight looked at his weapon before throwing it to the ground.

"We follow you no more," he said, "Bloody Dark Witch." Looking around her, Belarus saw all of the other knights throw their weapons onto the ground. She collapsed onto the stone in tears. Russia walked over and took the crown off of his little sister's head. He placed back where it belonged-on Ukraine. The Light Queen and her allies-Philippines, England, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Germany, Liechtenstein, Lithuania and Austria- surrounded the Dark Queen. Belarus looked up at her sister with a watery gaze.

"Natalia Arlovskaya," said Ukraine, "Your crimes against Underland are those worthy of death." Belarus looked at the ground. "However, it is against my vows to turn on my family or kill to anyone."

"What?!" Everyone said in shock. Ukraine held out a hand to her sister, and cautiously, Belarus took it. The older sister pulled the younger to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Therefore, you shall be under my close watch for a year at my court. Once the year is up, all three of us shall rule together." Belarus gave Ukraine a weird look when she had said three.

"Three?" Belarus repeated, "But there are only two of us!" Ukraine shook her head.

"No, dear sister. All three of us-you, me, and Ivan-shall rule Underland together." Everyone stared at the Queen as she brought her brother to the front with her and Belarus.

"Sister… are you sure about this?" asked Russia. Truthfully everyone was thinking the same thing. Ukraine nodded.

"Our family will never be torn apart again. We shall all rule Underland together." To everyone's surprise, Belarus wrapped her arms around Ukraine and began crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" cried Belarus, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done!" Ukraine put an arm on her sister's back as Philippines leaned towards England.

"Is this how the original story goes?" she whispered to him. The Englishman shrugged. Prussia nudged England.

"Oh Arzhur~" sang the cat, "You said you would dance vhen zhe Light Queen vears zhe crown again, right?"

"Yeah, so?" England said, raising an eyebrow. Prussia pointed over to the Slavs.

"Looks who vearing zhe crown." A bright grin grew on England's face.

"Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callay!" cried out the Brit as he burst into an enthusiastic sort of dance. Philippines stifled a laugh. Maybe she could use this for blackmail in the future.

"What is he doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" Prussia said with a snicker. "Zhe Futterwacken." England grabbed Philippines's hand and pulled her into the dance. It was a wild, wacky and joyous dance. When it finished, both Philippines and England took a bow, with everyone applauding.

* * *

><p>The Wonderland around the two began to blur as they stood up straight. Their clothes began to change back into their normal attire as well.<p>

"England?" Philippines asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted the Brit, "The spell must be wearing off!" Wonderland soon faded entirely, and the two Nations were back in the Nordic basement. Philippines sighed.

"Aw," she sighed, "I was starting to like that place…" England looked around the room.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked. Philippines shrugged and picked up the book off of the ground.

"'And so, Alice returned home, where she stood up to her family and pledged to live her life on her own terms. She took over her father's company, but never forgot about her adventures in Wonderland. The End,'" she read. Philippines smiled, "It looks like Alice lived happily ever after."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain where everyone has gone!" England paced back and forth around the room with Philippines watching him. Suddenly, the book shocked Philippines, causing her to yelp and drop it. Both of the countries stared at the book as its pages began turning. England's eyes grew wide.

"I think we weren't the only ones who were pulled into the book," he said as the pages stopped turning. England picked up the book and read over the title.

"What does it say?" Philippines asked. England turned the book around so the pages were facing her.

On the top of the page in swirled, icy blue letters, was the title:_** The Snow Queen**_


End file.
